


Rogue

by MysteriousMew



Series: The Chronicles Of The Old Republic [3]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: And Post-Knight Of Fallen Empire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hidden Jedi, Humour, Light Side, Pre-Knights Of Fallen Empire, Romance, Strays A Bit From Main Storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: 'Damaged people are dangerous, they know how to survive. She was free in her wildness, she belonged to no man and to no planet. Some women fear the fire while others simply become it.'There is more to a person than just her job, title, reputation or background. Sometimes they aren't what they seemed to be, or are more deadly than you can imagine. With the helmet on, she is Rouge the Bounty Hunter. When it comes off, she's Althena O'Shea. But there is more to this Grand Champion than meets the eye...





	1. Prologue: Into The Sky

Althena O'Shea ^^^^

* * *

** Rogue **

** Prologue: **

** Into The Sky **

**_Several Years Ago…_ **

Groggily, she felt herself regaining conscious. Her ears picked up on multiple sounds around her, mostly the rhythmic beeps of medical equipment. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times as they readjusted.

“Slowly sit up for me,” a voice said, helping her to sit up. “Look up and follow the light.”

She did as instruct, evening doing a couple more exercises and answering questions. How she was feeling, did anything hurt etc. As the doctor finished the examination, a droid wheeled over a full length mirror. Her new identity staring back at her in the face.

No longer did her eyes hold their brilliant violet colour, but soft, light brown instead. Her full length blue-black hair had been cut into a short bob and transformed into red-brown. Little spots of freckles adorned her nose and bits of her cheeks.

“I hardly believe it’s me,” she said quietly, her fingers brushing against her cheeks. Her chest tightened, remembering the person who made this happen before passing away. “I’ll need a new name right?”

“That is generally encouraged. Cee-Four, go let our guest in,” the human doctor ordered as the droid ambled over to the door. He grabbed a data pad out, pressing a few buttons. “Your procedure was unique—all outside DNA has been genetically reconstructed. But your blood and chromosomes remain the same.”

“That’s what Master Forgus wanted,” a man with long, raven hair wearing senatorial robes commented, entering the room with the droid not too far behind him. “Senator Dorian Delora of Midgard. Master Forgus…was a dear friend of mine. He was a good man and a very lightweight drinker.”

She snorted a little. “Yeah, he could never hold his own against Master Orgus. I’m…I’m going to miss him,” she said, clenching her fists for a moment before relaxing them on her lap.

“Forgus had this organised last year in the event of his death. He tasked me with watching over you,” he rubbed his chin. “Have you thought of a new identity? Padawan Valarie can no longer exist.”

The brunette had thought about it. Something to honour her fallen master but still keep it unique. Turning her brown eyes onto the senator, she opened her mouth,

“Call me Althena O’Shea.”

 


	2. Chapter One: Bang My Head

** Chapter One: **

** Bang My Head **

**_Mandalore Space…_ **

When someone informs you that the leader of people who enjoy the thrill of war and openly sought fights wants to speak to you in person, sane people would run. Or go terrified out of their minds. Mind you, she was tempted to do the former but Mako reminded her that it would be rude to not accept the invitation.

So there she was, in her room, trying to calm herself down. And reflect a little on her last bounty for the Great Hunt. She didn’t know the Jedi master personally, but she had heard of the Mandalorian Killer. Despite killing him and completing her contract, she left his Padawan alive. Trying to ease her conscious a little by not killing an innocent.

“ _Hey Althena. We’ve arrived but there might be some trouble,_ ” Mako called over the intercom. Sighing, she rolled off of her bed and headed towards the holoterminal. Pressing the flashing red button, she accepted the transmission and found a Mandalorian calling.

“ _You’ve entered Mandalorian controlled space. Vacate the sector before we use you for target practice. You have two minutes,”_ the warrior warned and she rolled her eyes.

“Lek told me my presence was requested,” Althena said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m the victor of the Great Hunt. Mandalore wanted to see me.”

“ _Apologises champion. I’ll clear you for landing.”_

She shook her head as he disappeared. Honestly, from her encounters with Mandalorians she shouldn’t be surprised that was how she was greeted. With the threat of target practice.

The brunette walked over and leaned on the back of the chair as Mako flew them in. It was a fairly large starship, no wonder the leader of the Mandalorians made it his headquarters.

“Did I mention I regret letting you talk me into this?” Althena asked as Mako parked them.

“No but it’s noted,” Mako responded, getting up and heading towards the exit.

“Target practice, Mako. We were about to become target practice.”

“Like that’s ever scared you off before.”

The two of them left the ship, walking not even five feet before being escorted by a small group of them. As they drew closer to where the leader was, her ears picked up on a guard announcing her arrival.

“Glad a little war wasn’t enough to keep you from meeting me, champion,” Mandalore, a dark skinned, well-built man with golden armour stood up from his seat. “I like a woman who’s not afraid to get her knuckles bloody. Welcome aboard the spirit of vengeance, both of you.”

 _Be civil,_ she reminded herself as she bowed her head slightly. “It’s an honour,” she managed to say.

“That goes for me as well,” Mako pipped up beside her. Mandalore took an interest in her.

“This must be Mako. I’ve heard she’s the brains behind your operation.”

“Mako is more than capable,” Althena responded, the hacker shooting her a grateful look as Mandalore switched his gaze back to her. He stared at her, as if assessing her physically.

Finally, he shot her a small smile. “I’ve got a lot to thank you for. Shoring up that secret auction, avenging Hedarr Soogh, stopping that arrogant snot Tarro Blood…You’ve had a good slog getting here. Says a lot that you aced Tarro Blood without stooping to his level, a damn lot.”

 _Well, he did look good locked in that cage,_ she thought, crossing her arms over her chest.

“The Great Hunt isn’t held for the sake of sport; it’s meant to find the best the galaxy has to offer. Usually to handle a task vital to the Mando’ade,” he continued as she remained silent. “I have one more thing to ask of you before I know you’re the one for it.”

She couldn’t hold back her small groan. “Of course this wasn’t just a social call. Never get those anymore,” she said, a little sarcasm seeping through. The dark skinned warrior laughed a little, amused by her response.

“Thought I’d bore you with tales of my glorious youth? Mandalorians prefer to inspire tales, not tell them. There is a cavern in the deep jungles of Dromund Kaas, unnatural place, filled with all kinds of abominations. There is something down there nobody’s laid eyes on and lived to brag about it. I want you to kill it.”

Althena snorted. “I’m betting it ain’t blaster proof,” she commented as he handed her the coordinates for the camp. She quickly looked at them, recognising them instantly.

“We’ll speak again when you’ve brought me a suitable trophy,” Mandalore said, dismissing them both. Glad to be anywhere but there, Althena quickly removed herself from the vessel and back onto her own ship.

“I’ll set a course for Dromund Kaas,” Mako said, walking past and up the stairs. “Let’s go show this thing how scary _you_ can be.”

“I’m not _that_ scary!” she rebutted and only got Mako’s snort as a reply. Rolling her eyes, she headed to her room and locked the door. She often did that when she needed to do something private.

Moving to her bed, she sat in the middle cross-legged and closed her eyes. Focusing on her breathing, the brunette’s body began to relax as she allowed the meditation to wash over her. Mentally, she began reciting her code that she has followed all these years. It was a combination of two codes:

**_There is no light without the dark._ **

**_Nor dark without light._ **

**_Through passion bound in patience, there is knowledge._ **

**_Through knowledge forged in strength, there is power._ **

**_Through power entwined with serenity, there is harmony._ **

**_Through harmony unified with chaos, there is balance._ **

**_Through balance, there is the force._ **

**_The force shall guide me._ **

**oOo**

**_Dromund Kaas…_ **

“Watch your step,” Althena warned the hacker, grasping her arm as she almost tripped over a hidden branch. The scanners in her helmet had picked them up along with other hazards in the jungle. Mako shot her a grateful smile, steadying herself and walking beside her as they trekked down the path towards the camp.

“You seem to know the area pretty well,” she noted and the brunette gave her a sideways glance. She liked Mako. The girl held a brilliant mind and was a decent shot. And she was beginning to trust her. There was just something about Mako that made her feel like she could read her. Like the little sister she wanted when she was younger.

“I grew up on Dromund Kaas,” Althena disclosed to her, stepping over a rock.

“Wow really? I never would have thought. You don’t have an Imperial accent,” Mako said, surprised to find out this bit of information.

“I lost it a long time ago. Left the planet when I was young,” she responded as they entered the camp. Several tents were erected, warriors standing around various bonfires. Glancing around, her eyes zoned in as two men strode towards her. Well, the brown haired one marched, the cute blond seemed reluctant to be with him.

“This is a camp for warriors, not hikers. You aren’t welcome here,” the brunet told her with such authority that she was tempted to laugh. Or throw him on the floor. Honestly, she was debating between the two.

“Trust me, I don’t want to be here either. Mandalore asked me to come,” Althena informed him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“And you are…?”

The blond raised a brow, shooting a smirk at his companion. “She’s more warrior than you, Jogo.”

“You’re one to judge, eh, arue’tal.”

The blond’s eyes narrowed a little. “The Huntmaster declared her Grand Champion.”

Jogo looked at her, a mixture of both surprise and disbelief as his eyes wandered up and down her body. “That true?”

“I’m about five seconds away from proving it,” she warned, glaring at him. She was beyond annoyed now.

“Winning the Great Hunt doesn’t make you one of us. Finish up whatever brought you here and go,” he ordered, stalking away back to the bonfire. The blond shook his head, turning to her with a warm smile.

“Don’t mind him. It’s an honour. Torian Cadera,” Torian introduced himself and she nodded in greeting.

“Althena O’Shea and is he always that much of an asshole? Or is it just ‘cause I’m a woman?” she asked, removing her hands and letting them fall to her sides.

“Jogo’s a little wary of outsiders,” he explained and she snorted which earned her a smile. “Taking the head of one of our beasts?”

“I’m here to take something. Not sure what it is but I have a feeling I’ll know it when I see it,” she shrugged, staring at the cave entrance were a few guards were posted.

“I get it. The sire of the brood. No one’s seen it but it’s there. You can feel its heartbeat in the walls. If there’s a bottom, it’s probably there,” Torian told her and she nodded, glancing at Mako.

“I want you to stay here,” she ordered the hacker, walking off without another word. She could hear Mako grumbling about being left behind, but the girl knew better than to follow when ordered not to.

“Good hunting,” one of the guards told her as she walked past. As she dove deeper into the caves, thankful that the large mushrooms alit the place, she understood what Torian had meant. She could literally _feel_ the beating of its heart in the walls, sense its breathing in the air.

It hadn’t taken much effort to track it down. Just follow the bloody and bone-filled road to the bottom. As she rounded the corner, she halted and tensed up. Further away, she sensed the beast’s presence. And it had either smelt or heard her coming, as it came bounding towards her.

The large beast with massive horns protruding from each side of its head halted and bared its sharp teeth. It roared, bellowing a terrifying cry in an attempt to warn or scare her off.

Althena released her guns from their holsters, holding onto them tightly. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

**oOo**

The head was surprisingly lighter than she had originally thought. Of course, it was still a pain in the ass to drag, but manageable nevertheless. And the guards at the entrance were nice enough to help her when she had emerged.

“She’s back,” Althena heard a male voice say in relief. Looking up, she found Torian and Mako grinning whilst Jogo crossing his arms over his chest. “How’d it go?”

“Well. Considering my armour being covered in blood is the only collateral damage I’d say pretty good,” Althena answered, wiping her hands on a cloth Mako held out to her. “You might wanna find a new hunting ground. This one’s a boneyard.”

Torian stared at her with a fixed gaze. “Impressive,” he complimented as Jogo shook his head.

“How did you kill it when so many of my clan failed?” Jogo asked and she raised a brow.

“I did something called ‘thinking’,” she answered in a scandalised sarcastic tone, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re so hungry for a fight that you’re not thinking about what you’re getting into. Bounty hunting is about fighting smart as well as fighting hard.”

He didn’t seem happy but nodded. “There must be something to what you said. You killed it, they died…I salute your victory.”

“Hail to the victor!” Torian called, causing the crowd that had gathered to cheer and clap her shoulder. Mako began making the arrangements for the head to be taken to their ship while the brunette got to know Torian a bit better.

“Heard you killed the Mandalorian Killer,” he said, starting up the conversation as they sat by the large bonfire. “Not easy to kill a Jedi. Impressive.”

Althena was thankful that her helmet hid her emotions as her eyes narrowed, staring into the fire. “It wasn’t easy. He was a seasoned fighter. I only regret that his Padawan wasn’t able to learn more from him.”

“You’re not what I expected.”

“Because I actually have a conscious or morals?” she snorted, glancing at him and finding him smirking a little in amusement. “I pity the bounty hunters you’ve met until now.”

“Most were only after credits. No honour in their fighting,” Torian told her, sounding a little disappointed.

“I get it. Nothing worse than those who cheat in a fight,” she responded as Mako walked over. “We leaving? This jungle is not exactly friendly during the day. Worse off at night.”

Mako nodded. “I’m ready when you are.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Althena said, rising to her feet.

Torian gave her a nod. “ _Ret'urcye mhi_ ,” he responded as they headed out of the camp. Silence fell between the two of them for a bit, until finally Mako broke it,

“He was kinda cute. Wasn’t he?”

“Those eyes had me melting.”

The two shared a laugh, enjoying a little feminie moment in the dark jungle of Dromund Kaas.

**oOo**

**_On The Tempest…_ **

Gault seemed evidently relived to see the two of them return from the ship. “Thank goodness you’re back. I was getting lonely for female companionship,” the Devaronian began, smiling.

Mako’s nose crinkled. “Eww Gault. Just eww,” she said as Althena removed her helmet, allowing her twisted ponytail to run freely down her back.

“I rest my case,” he smirked and turned his gaze onto her. “So what’s the story? The suspense is killing me.”

“Well, I’m Mandalorian now. He offered me a place in his clan so I accepted,” the brunette informed their smuggling companion.

“Smart move. You just made us a lot of friends,” Gault said in approval as she rolled her eyes, holding her helmet between her hip and arm.

Mako pulled out the datapad the other champions had given them on their way out. “Here’s that Blacklist posting they were talking about. Locked up tight. Do the honours?”

“For Brayden,” she said, opening it up and Mako nodded.

“For Brayden,” the slicer agreed, sharing a smile with the bounty hunter.

* * *

**Song: Bang My Head by Sia.**

**So the code in this is one version of the Grey Jedi Code. Or is it just called Grey Code? I dunno. But that's basically summing up who Althena is as a person. She has experienced both the light and the dark to understand the balance.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and keep reading. Yes, I follow the storyline but I do add somethings in, take others away to try and make it unique.**

**You all know what's coming up next :P**

 


	3. Chapter Two: Live Your Dawn

** Chapter Two: **

** Live Your Dawn **

**_Taris…_ **

Okay, so when one becomes something new, joins a group or a culture, they tend to study up on anything and everything about it. So as they flew to Taris to take care of Jicoln Cadera, Althena decided to study up on her new identity.

Usually, she’d be researching the planet but the brunette has been to Taris before. This trip would be her fourth time. Instead, she was chilling in the bridge, reading off of a datapad. Step one on learning more about the culture she was adopted into was to speak their language.

Because apparently, all Mandalorians spoke Mando’a to other Mandalorians.

“Hey Mako,” she called, getting the slicer’s attention as she walked onto the bridge. “ _Burcyan_.”

Mako rolled her eyes, taking a seat at her chair and brought up the navicomputer to double check how far along they were. “Did you just curse me in Mando’a?”

Althena threw her a look of mock hurt. “Mako. You _wound_ me! I say something to you in my new native tongue and you automatically assume it’s a _curse word_? Have you no shame?”

“Ha! The day you become a proper Mandalorian is the day I become Supreme Chancellor.”

“Hey, go big or go home,” she shrugged, grinning at her friend. “Anyway, I called you my comrade, you twerp.”

Mako actually looked touched. “Aww. Thank you. How is learning the language going?” she asked, gazing at the data and nodding. She pressed a button and they came out of hyperspace—the planet Taris jumping out at them.

“Not bad. Give me two weeks and it’ll be like I was born to it,” the bounty hunter answered, rising to her feet to gaze out at Taris. “Fourth time coming and I still cannot believe this used to be call the ‘Coruscant of the Outer Rim.’”

“Imagine what it would have looked like before the Sith blew it to pieces,” Gault commented, appearing behind them. Althena hummed in agreement, the history of Taris known to her. During her studies, the story of Revan and Bastila Shan was something she had found interesting. His struggle with fighting his dark past and serving the light. How he and Bastila fell in love and defied the Jedi Council.

“Great. You just volunteered to come,” she patted his shoulder, leaving the bridge to gear up. She could hear his complaints as she jogged down the steps, smiling the entire time. Her helmet laid next to her gun and she slipped it on, feeling the mask of Rogue take over.

Mako skilfully docked them into the space station orbited above the planet. Taking a shuttle down to the surface, the human and the Devaronian met up with the commander Bloodworthy had recommended.

Vorten Fett had seen her approach and greeted her with a nod. “ _Su cuy’gar, vod._ What brings me the honour of having Mandalore’s chosen in my camp?”

Recognising the words thanks to her quick study, Althena smiled. “You flatter me. I’m hunting Jicoln Cadera. You know anything that can help me find him?”

“The traitor?” he shook his head. “No, no sightings, but then we don’t pay attention to ghosts. Jicoln’s a lingering shame best forgotten…you believe he’s still alive?”

“That’s what the job says,” the brunette responded, putting a hand on her hip. Commander Fett rubbed his chin, nodding to himself.

“If the traitor’s alive, it would make some sense. His son was with us until recently. Disappeared.”

Althena frowned a little. “His son’s name isn’t Torian, is it?” she asked and he nodded. Well shit.

Vorten’s face flickered with remorse, shaking his head a little. “Showed a lot of promise in spite of his heritage. It was a shame to lose him so soon,” he admitted, sighing a little.

“You seem broken up,” she noticed, his shoulders slumped a little. “Was Torian a member of your clan?”

“No. After the traitors were crushed the remnants of their clans were brought back into the fold. Children mostly. Torian was one so fortunate,” Vorten explained, giving her a brief history that she hadn’t studied up on yet. Realising it now, it was going to take a lot longer than she had thought to full amerce herself into being a Mandalorian. “The boy went missing in action while scouting a nearby Republic colony. Torian was assumed killed or captured by the enemy, but I can’t discount the possibility that the traitor was involved.”

Mentally, she was re-mapping where the last set of colonies were located. Hopefully, in the four years since she was here last, nothing had changed. But then again, with rakghouls and other nasty monsters—including the Empire’s presence—some of them may have been either destroyed or relocated. Althena sincerely had hoped not.

“Torian is as good as lead as any to find Jicoln. I’ll check nearby colonies,” Althena decided, Vorten nodding in approval at her plan.

“A search of the area couldn’t hurt. If nothing else, wiping out the colony could earn you a tidy sum,” the commander agreed and she frowned. Whenever jobs for wiping out large sums of people who typically didn’t do anything—except live in a territory—Althena refused to take them. Sure, she was a bounty hunter now, but that didn’t mean she had to turn into a ruthless killer. “The Imperials want a slaughter, and they’re offering credits for Tarisian bodies.”

“Sorry, but I don’t murder civilians, no matter the price,” she told him flatly, a little pissed that the Imperials wanted something like that done. Honestly, she wondered why she was working within the Empire. And then, the reminder would come spitting into her face. “Thanks for the info, commander.”

He said nothing as they began walking away. Gault, grumbling a little about the wasted opportunity to make credits was slipping away, but didn’t outright protest against her decision. The Devaronian unfortunately learned the hard way that she found it distasteful to fight someone unarmed and untrained.

Now, he only quietly bitches about it.

**oOo**

Her gut was telling her that the place wasn’t as empty or abandoned as it seemed. It was the right place. The Republic soldier wouldn’t lie to her with the possibility of civilians getting hurt. That much, she was certain.

“I don’t like the—yup, definitely don’t like this,” Gault voiced as she sensed his presence behind her. Mentally, she was scolding herself for not sensing him earlier. She must be getting rusty.

 _Calm down. Think this through a little. What stuck out the most back on Dromund Kaas?_ She thought, taking a quiet breath to calm herself.

“Thought you’d be harder to get the drop on,” Torian admitted, sounding a little surprised. Althena smirked a little, a plan forming into her head.

Slowly, she removed her helmet. “I was just eager to see you again after Dromund Kaas,” the brunette confessed, turning around and throwing him her best flirtatious smile.

Torian’s cheeks went red, eyes widened a little at seeing her face so close up. She didn’t blame him—usually keeping the helmet on when not off of her ship.

“You what—” he stuttered a little but was cut off by her disarming and throwing him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a surprised yelp and she pressed her foot on his chest, aiming his gun at him.

“Men,” she rolled her eyes. “Time to tell me what you’re doing out here.”

“Ow,” he winced as she removed her foot and he rose to his feet. “I deserved that.”

Gault smirked, a little amused as he watched her return his gun. “You must like him. If I tried that, I’d be wearing my face on the back wall,” he jibed and she shot him a look.

“You’re not here for me. Who, then?” Torian questioned as she secured her helmet back onto her head.

“Probably not going to like the answer to that,” Althena warned him but the warrior seemed to have guessed anyway.

“The traitor,” he guessed. “I’m looking too, but not for a reunion. To reclaim my clan’s honour.”

 _Honour to one’s clan is a **pretty** big deal to them, _ the brunette recalled the information. “I’ll help you restore your clan’s honour, Torian. You have my word.”

He seemed appreciative of that. “Thanks. I promise you, I can find him. I already know where to start. Someone’s erected dew collectors, beast traps, around an old transport station. Have to be the traitor’s. I’ve only found one entrance into the station. It’s thick with rakghouls. Risky.”

Althena cursed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I was kinda hoping to avoid any rakghouls. Looks like that plan is out the window,” she muttered, a little annoyed. Rakghouls were nasty stuff—plague bearers with no known cure.

“I’ve got a way to throw off rakghouls, but I’ll need help. Materials,” he explained.

“I’m not going to like what you need, am I?”

He smiled a little. “Fresh rakghouls bodily fluids—both blood and waste—and a decomposing rakghoul. Least a week old,” he told her, handing her a small datapad. “Check these waypoints. We’ll rendezvous at the transport station.”

**oOo**

**_That Night…_ **

With everyone telling her negative things about Jicoln, she had honestly expected chivalry to be something long dead to him. But the traitor had agreed to her proposal of starting the Mandalorian death game tomorrow—where there was light. Or maybe he was all too familiar with the dangers of Taris’s wildlife at night. She’d like to believe the former, but it was more than likely far from it.

“Through here,” she said, pushing back the vines and entered the grove with Torian in tow. Gault declared that he was going to go shower the rakghoul sludge off of him and burn his shirt. That left the two of them to go find a safe place to camp for the night.

Having been there three times already, Althena knew of a safe grove, hidden away from unsafe eyes. And the area had some rune carvings in the stone walls that somehow kept the predators and rakghouls away.

“We’ll be safe for the night. No predators come here. The runes turn them away,” Althena explained, nodding to one carved into the entrance. Heading to the middle of the grassy field, she dumped her sack onto the ground and gaze up at the small hole. The moonlight trickled in, providing some light into the dark grove.

“How’d you know about this place?” Torian questioned, setting his pack down as she removed her helmet.

“Something I came across on my previous trips to Taris,” she answered, leaving it at that as he began making a small fire. She grabbed spare clothing she had packed and went over to a nearby corner, quickly changing. Carrying her sludge covered clothing, she tossed them into the burning flames. The heat only made it smell worse.

Wrinkling her nose, she turned away and quickly set up her make-shift bed, sitting on it close to the fire. Her mind ran through multiple scenarios, what could happen tomorrow, what plan to go with etc. She had been so absorbed in it, she failed to notice that Torian had cleaned off his armour until he sat on his bed opposite to her.

“It’s well fortified for something that’s not an outpost,” Torian commented and she hummed in agreement. “I’ll have to remember about this place. But better to still set up a watch.”

“Sure. I’ll take the first one,” she offered, preferring to take the first one. Then she wouldn’t be woken up later to switch. Torian remained silent and she took that as agreement. “Commander Fett seems to hold you in high esteem.”

“He’s a good man. An honourable warrior and a great fighter,” he assured, staring into the fire. The flames light flickered across his face, casting small shadows under his eyes. “You met him?”

“He gave me the lead about you,” Althena answered, her mind wandering to something unpleasant. Back on Dromund Kaas, Jogo kept calling him _arue’tal._ With the way he said it with disdain, she knew it wasn’t a nickname. And of course, she looked it up on her way to Taris. Blood traitor. Son of the traitor.

Sure, it was a disgusting word to call someone who shouldn’t carry the faults of their parents, but what stuck out to her the most was the way he didn’t react. Torian just let it roll off, as if being told so many times that it had become white noise.

 _It shouldn’t become like that. Then again, life isn’t exactly fair,_ she reminded herself, feeling eyes on her. Brown eyes locked with blue as she found him staring at her quietly.

Althena cleared her throat. “ _Arue’tal_ means son of the traitor right?” she asked, noticing the lack of reaction of the word.

“You studying up on the language?” Torian asked and she nodded. “ _Jate._ ”

“I’m a fast learner,” she mused, staring into the fire. “But you shouldn’t be condemned for what your father did.”

“His actions caused dishonour for my clan. When I kill him, honour will be restored,” he vowed, fists clenching a little. It wasn’t like she didn’t understand where he was coming from. Honour was a huge thing for her new culture, but it didn’t mean she agreed with some things.

Rubbing her arms, a little, Althena locked eyes with the hunter. “This is just me talking, but we shouldn’t have to carry the sins of our parents. Nor should we be held accountable for their actions. How else are we to move forward if we’re still held back by the past?” she questioned as his eyes narrowed a little. He moved his gaze to the flames, staring at them thoughtfully.

“You speak from experience,” he noticed, raising a brow as her lips pursed. Rising to her feet, she dusted herself off and turned towards the entrance.

“Get some rest. I’ll let you know when it’s your turn,” she told him, walking over to the exit. Leaning in the stone archway, she observed the still quiet of a Tarisian night.

**oOo**

**_Next Evening…_ **

It if wasn’t for the helmet hiding her face, Althena would have had a hard time holding back the obvious disdain as Jogo strode up towards her. His arrogant attitude honestly disgusted her.

“ _Burc’ya_ ,” he greeted and she received nods from the other two. Torian stood in the back, watching her. “Wasting no time earning new honours, I see. We’ve been sent to collect the traitor from you.”

“He’s in the cargo bay,” she told him, stepping aside as Jogo and the other two strode past. Not trusting Jogo to keep his hands to himself, she told Gault to watch them.

“I need to ask you a favour, champion,” Torian suddenly spoke up, grabbing her attention. “I want to come with you.”

She raised a brow and slowly, removed her helmet. “Didn’t get enough of me yet?” she asked, the corners of her lips twitching.

“Guess not,” he answered with such honesty that she was surprised. “I mean to serve, join your hunts and earn respect for my clan. Give me this honour.”

She observed him quietly for a few moments before slowly nodding. “I’m flattered that you consider it such an honour. Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you,” Torian responded as the others returned from her ship, Jicoln’s body with them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jogo staring at her, eyes slightly widened.

Rolling her own, she crossed her arms and looked at him. “All finished?” she asked, getting him to snap out of whatever was running through his head.

Jogo had the decency to seem embarrassed for getting caught. “Yeah we’re done. Coming Torian?”

“Nope,” the blond answered with a small shake of his head.

Jogo clucked his tongue in disapproval. “You can finally show your face, and now you’re running off. Try to make something of yourself, _arue’tal_ ,” he chided and Althena sent a glare in his direction.

“Use that word in front of me again, and I will ensure you’ll never have any _ade_. Understood?” she threatened, having the satisfaction of watching him flinch. Now, whether it was from the threat itself or that fact that she understood Mando’a, she wasn’t sure.

“Whatever,” he muttered, turning and leaving as fast as he could. She watched him go for a moment before leading Torian to her ship. The brunette introduced the new addition to Mako and Gault before declaring she had one last business to take care of.

“I’ll be back soon so don’t take off without me,” she told Mako who nodded, used to the strange request.

“If you’re going out, can you see if you can find me a better shirt? Since the last one had to be burned,” Gault called out as she headed to her room and grabbed a small back pack.

“Want me to come with?” Torian asked, standing by the door.

“No, I can take of it on my own. Just take this time to get settled in,” she responded, patting his shoulder on the way out. There was one last thing she needed to take care of before they left the planet. Something she had sensed the moment they arrived and it nagged her during her hunt for Jicoln.

The presence of a Sith Lord.

Returning to the grove, she began removing her armour and replacing it with black leggings and simple dark grey robes with a hood. Throwing that over Althena reached into her bag and grabbed a weapon that would be more than capable of killing the Sith.

Activating it, the ground around her was illuminated in bright, yellow light.

“There is no light without the dark. Nor dark without light,” she recited, stashing her bag behind a large rock. “Through passion bound in patience, there is knowledge. Through knowledge forged in strength, there is power. Through power entwined with serenity, there is harmony.”

Striding towards the entrance, she ensured her lightsaber was strapped firmly to her belt. “Through harmony unified with chaos, there is balance. Through balance, there is the force.”

Taking a deep breath, she refocused herself. “The force shall guide me,” she muttered, stepping out of the grove.

* * *

**Songs: Live Your Dream from Ever After High and Akatsuki no Hana (Flower of the Dawn) by Cyntia**

 


	4. Chapter Three: Four Impossible Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mandalorian translations, see bottom of page.

** Chapter Three: **

** Four Impossible Minutes **

**_The Tempest…_ **

She stared at the data pad, reading through the words, biting her bottom lip in thought. Not wanting to admit it, but she needed to get Torian’s help on learning Mando’a. Without proper understanding the grammar and how to properly structure sentences, the only thing Althena was going to do with the language was butcher it.

Rising from the seat, she left the kitchen area and made her way to the training section she had set up on the ship. Grunts echoed as she got closer, spotting Torian running through forms with his viroblade.

Taking a moment to stand back, she watched him, enjoying the sight in front of her. There was no denying it that she found the blond attractive. Heck, she couldn’t help but flirt with him at every opportunity. And it wasn’t like he was rejecting them, expressing his own subtle interest in the hunter.

Torian finally noticed her standing off to the side a little and paused. “Did you want to use the room?” he asked and she shook her head.

“No, no…just fine watching you work,” Althena said and his lips twitched into a small smile. Putting his viroblade down, he took a couple of sips from the cup nearby.

“Been watching you work,” he commented, taking a couple more sips before setting the cup down. “You’re an amazing shot.”

She put a hand on her hip. “You’ve been staring at me for this long and all you notice is my aim? I’m a little disappointed,” she said in mock pout.

“Less likely to shoot me if I only mention your aim,” he pointed out and she couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes trailing down her body and then back up. “It’s nice to see a professional in action. Quite the view.”

“I’m more than happy to give you a better view anytime.”

“I’ll remember you said that.”

She let out a small chuckle, unable to look at him for a moment. One glance at her datapad in her hand reminded her why she went to find the blond in the first place.

“I need your help with the grammar for Mando’a. The words are sticking but I’m pretty sure if I tried to speak in a sentence, I’d end up insulting someone,” she explained and he glanced at her datapad.

“Sure, I’m up for it,” he agreed and followed her back to the kitchen area where they sat down. Torian began explaining the grammar, how to use present, past and future tense. Verbs and adjectives and where they go in a sentence. After roughly half an hour and explaining, throwing back questions and understanding the gist, he began to test her. “Introduce yourself.”

“ _Ni cuy'_ Althena O'Shea _be clan lok_ , grand champion _be te great oya'karir_ ,” Althena said and watched his reaction. “How’d I do?”

“ _Jate bora_. Pronunciation needs a little work but you’ve got the basics down,” Torian told her and she felt her face light up at the information. “Want me to speak it to you more often?”

“If you don’t mind,” she admitted as Mako’s voice crackled over the intercom, informing them that they had arrived at Quesh. When the offer of an endorsement came up, the brunette had wanted nothing to do with it. But both Mako and Gault said it couldn’t hurt to check it out and after lots of begging from the hacker, did she agree to see the guy.

“You’re not going through with it are you?” Torian questioned and she shook her head.

“Last thing I need is my face plastered on anything,” she said, rising from her seat and headed to the cargo bay, grabbing her helmet along the way. Putting it on, she and Torian waited until they received the all-clear from Mako.

Having no idea what to expect from Quesh, Althena honestly was surprised to find the planet decent for a supposed poisonous gas filled planet. Following directions, they drew closer to the Adascorp facility. However, the more steps they took, the more unease she felt.

When they were standing at the front entrance, she could sense another Force-user nearby. Concentrating, she found the emotions of hatred, anger and a desire for vengeance prominent.

“Something’s not right about this. Be on your guard,” she warned him quietly, stepping into the building. The director met up with them, swapping pleasantries until he asked for the removal of her helmet. “The helmet stays on, director.”

“Very well,” he responded, clearly not happy but nevertheless, gestured for them to enter his office. “Make yourself comfortable,” he suggested but she remained standing, feeling the Force-user getting closer. “May I offer you anything?”

“No thank you. I’m only here to tell you that I won’t be taking this endorsement offer. We both know I’m not the kind of person you’re looking for,” Althena stated bluntly, sensing them right outside the office. “Maybe that Jedi outside your office could be your spokesperson.”

The director’s eyes widened, clearly caught off guard by her catching on as the doors opened. A few men with rifles raised at them rushed in, followed by Thendys Noori, Master Jarro’s Padawan. 

“Knew I didn’t like this,” Torian muttered as the holoterminal flickered to life, showing a holographic form of a Jedi Master she had recognised; Jun Seros.

“Agent Dhal, Strategic Information Service,” the director introduced, having recovered from his momentary shock. “I’m placing you under arrest for the murder of Jedi Master Kellian Jarro and the destruction of the Republic cruiser Aurora.”

 _Figured that might come back and bite me in the ass,_ she thought bitterly. “It was a contract and I was just doing my job. Just like you are now,” she pointed out to the SIS agent.

“Then think of this like another job. Co-operate and might not spend the rest of your life behind bars.”

Thendys thrusted her lightsaber close to her neck, glaring at her silently as if daring for her to make a move. Althena carefully weighed the options in her head, subtly counting how many they were up against. There was no doubt in her mind that they could take them, but Thendys was a calculated risk. She might be a bit more skilled than last time.

“You spared my life. The courts will take that into consideration if you come peacefully,” Thendys told her as Jun Seros ordered for the Knight to remove her weapons.

“Interesting as this has been, it’s time we leave,” Althena said, grabbing her blaster and holding it. “I’ll pretend this never happened so if you want to walk out of here alive, I suggest you all do the same.”

“Do not let her escape!” Agent Dhal ordered but was cut off by the blaster shot to the head from her. Torian took care of the other officers as Thendys began attacking her.

Every thrust, she dodged. Every attempt to cut her, she side-stepped and tripped her over. As Thendys fell onto the ground, her lightsaber rolled to her feet.

Picking it up, she waited until the knight rose to her feet and threw it at her. “I didn’t spare you just so you could throw your life away.”

“You murdered my master! How could you not think I wouldn’t seek justice for your crime?!” Thendys shouted, Force-pushing her into a wall. Althena grunted at the impact, steadying herself and dodged the lightsaber. It cut through the metal, leaving a large hole peering through the other side.

“I spared you because you weren’t the target. Don’t be an idiot. Walk away and live as a knight. Live for Jarro,” Althena encouraged but it seemed to only spike the Mirialan’s immense hatred for her.

“YOU DON’T GET TO SAY HIS NAME!” she shrieked, rushing towards her. With quick reflexes, the brunette grabbed her arm, disarmed and threw her to the ground. Knowing it was now pointless to convince her to leave, Althena aimed her blaster and pulled the trigger.

“ _You’ve only made matters worse for yourself,”_ Jun stated, watching as Thendys became deathly still.

Her head whipped around, glaring at him from underneath her helmet. “You forced this outcome,” she spat furiously as he gazed at her coolly.

“ _I doubt a jury would agree_ ,” he responded, hanging up. Cursing, she crouched down and closed Thendys’s eyes, paying her respects.

 _You could have become a great Jedi Knight. Why throw it away?_ She silently asked her before straightening up. “Come on. We’re done with Quesh.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Torian commented as they left the Adascorp facility. As soon as they stepped back onto the _Tempest_ , the other two were onto them like a used speeder salesman onto a gullible buyer.

“So, we on easy street now or what?” the Devaronian asked as she removed her helmet, allowing her braid to fall down her back.

“My face will be on wanted posters instead of advertisement posters. Good thing I always wear my helmet,” she mused, placing her helmet against her hip. “The whole thing was a sham done by the SIS.”

Mako’s eyes widened. “What But—how? That offer letter was one hundred percent legitimate. I traced it back to Adascorp and cross-checked all the digital signatures.”

“It’s fine Mako. We’re just going to have to be more careful in the future,” she gently told her hacker crewmate who nodded but still looked unpleased by the whole thing. An alert interrupted them and Mako glanced at her datapad.

“Looks like Bloodworthy’s on the line. I’ll patch him through,” she said, heading towards the holoterminal. Althena followed, waited until his holographic image popped up.

“ _Hope I’m not interrupting,”_ he apologised. “ _Just wanted to transfer your next target—that is, if you’re ready for another Blacklist favourite._ ”

Althena raised a brow. “You wanna go double or nothing?” she challenged and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“ _No wagers this time. Not between us anyway. This bounty’s eleven years old and typically, anything still sitting on the Blacklist is real trouble. Ironic considering how easy this one is_ ,” Bloodworthy noted and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“If it’s so easy, then how come it’s still on the Blacklist?” she questioned, curious as to how a supposed easy bounty would still be on the exclusive list.

“ _It’s considered easy because it’s a simple snatch and deliver. Problem is, the target is pretty much a ghost. No one’s seen her for years and a lot of us thinks she’s dead.”_

 _“_ Which makes getting the bio-scan hard and it’ll continue to collect dust on the Blacklist. Got it,” she said, understanding what he meant and the hunter hung up. The information came through and Mako began skimming through it on her datapad.

“Okay, so target’s name is Valarie Malfoy,” Mako read and Althena’s blood froze. “Says here she ran away from home when she was nine and was last seen on Alderaan four years ago. Family is paying a _lot_ of credits for her capture.”

“Tell Bloodworthy we’re not doing that and find something else,” the champion ordered the hacker who frowned in confusion.

“Why? It’s seems like a bounty easy to complete,” Mako pointed out, watching her head towards her bedroom.

“Because Valarie Malfoy is dead. I killed her on Coruscant a few weeks before I met up with you on Hutta,” she called over her shoulder, closing her door behind her without another word.  

**oOo**

**_A Few Weeks Later…_ **

**_Geonosis…_ **

Mandalorians sure knew how to throw a party and throw back so many drinks, it was a wonder if any of them had livers left. Her adopted father had invited her to meet the rest of Clan Lok. Not wanting to fuck it up, she brought Torian and Mako along.

Gault opted not to join them in the festivities. Mentioning something about not being stupid or suicidal enough to mess with the honour seeking warriors.

“ _Gar're mando'a cuyir jate'shya. Sa meh gar rucuyir born lo bic,_ ” Artus commented, appearing beside her. He nodded in greeting to the other two warriors she had been conversing with. “ _Vi jorhaa'ir solus_?”

“ _Sa gar vercopaanir_ ,” Althena answered respectfully and he led them into a quiet room. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I assume Torian has been teaching you more about our ways?” he questioned and she nodded. “Then I feel I should warn you that when you were adopted into the clan, you became my daughter. My _ad_.”

“Should I call you _buir_ then?” she asked, smirking a little and he chuckled, patting her shoulder.

“If you want, I won’t stop you,” Artus told her and eyed a few Mandalorian men creeping closer to the room. She looked over and didn’t recognise them as members of Clan Lok. “I highly doubt that Torian has told you this, but becoming the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt and being my daughter has more or less turned you into…a hunt.”

“So I _wasn’t_ going crazy. I noticed a lot of warriors from other clan eyeing me. Assumed it was just because I was new,” she commented, shrugging her shoulders a little. Glancing over, she raised a brow at a few who stared back. “Then they’re in for some disappointment. I’ve already got my eye on someone.”

“Jicoln’s son?” he guessed, smirking a little as she gave him a look. “I approve; Torian is a fine warrior who upholds our traditions better than warriors twice his age.”

“Glad that my _buir_ approves,” she joked, sending him a wink. Glancing again at the males inching a little too close for comfort, Althena grimaced at the idea of returning to the party. “I’m gonna step out for a bit. Get some air.”

“ _Ni'll Nusurir, gar viinir_ ,” Artus suggested, marching back into the party. She watched as he more or less forced those who hung around to return with him. Seeing it was clear, the brunette quickly stepped outside and enjoyed the evening breeze.

Reflecting on what Mandalore had told her, she couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed and insulted. She was not some prey to be swept in and hunted. Nor was she an object for them to fight for. Althena would never allow herself to be controlled by a man—worse, one who saw her as some trophy to claim for bragging rights.

“Mandalore said I’d find you out here,” Torian’s voice startled her a little and she swore out loud.

“You…how is it that _you’re_ the only one who can creep up on me? Mako’s isn’t subtle and I can usually sense Gault’s presence,” she wondered as he leaned against the wall.

“Not hard to sense Gault. His ego gives him away,” the blond commented and she had to give him that, laughing a little. “What do you think of your clan?”

“They can certainly drink; I’ll give them that. It feels nice to be a part of something. Like I’ve finally found my family,” the huntress admitted, staring up at the sky. Silence fell between them, but it was a comfortable one. Another reason why she liked Torian—he didn’t need words. He understood that silence was another way of communicating.

“Mind if I ask you a personal question?” he suddenly spoke up and she glanced at him.

“As long as I get to ask you one in return,” she told him and he nodded.

“Fair enough. Are you seeing anyone?” Torian asked, getting straight to the point. It startled her a little, not used to such a straightforward question but she didn’t unwelcome it. In fact, her heart fluttered a little.

“No, but I could be talked into it by the right guy,” Althena answered, hinting it to him that yes, she was interested.

Luckily for her, he seemed to take it as his pupils dilated a little. “Really? I’ll have to remember that.”

“All right, my turn,” she reminded him and pursed her lips in thought. Finally, she turned and asked, “What are you looking for in a woman?”

Torian smirked a little. “She has to be Mandalorian. And she’s got to be a better shot than me,” he answered as she took a step closer.

“I’m two for two. What do I win?” she asked quietly, his blue eyes drawing her in. Honestly, she could stare at them for hours and still find them absolutely gorgeous.

“Not much of a prize right now. Better work on that,” he admitted, as laughter could be heard coming from inside. “We better head back.”

She grimaced. “Stay by my side. Artus warned me I might have a few admirers hanging around,” the brunette told him and he nodded. Standing a little closer, they headed back inside, returning to the rowdy party that only Mandalorians seemed to know how to throw.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Ni cuy' Althena O'Shea _be clan lok_ , grand champion _be te great oya'karir -__ **I am Althena O'Shea of Clan Lok, grand champion of the great hunt.**

_Jate bora -_ **Good Job.**

_Gar're mando'a cuyir jate'shya. Sa meh gar rucuyir born lo bic -_ **You're Mando'a is better. As if you were born into it.**

_Vi jorhaa'ir solus? -_ **We speak alone?**

_Sa gar vercopaanir -_ **As you wish.**

_Ad -_ **Daughter.**

_Buir -_ **Father.**

_Ni'll Nusurir, gar viinir -_ **I distract, you run.**

* * *

 

**Songs: Impossible by Shontelle. 4 Minutes by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake.**

 

 


	5. Chapter Four: Live Your Life, Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Mando'a translations can be found at the bottom.

** Chapter Four: **

** Live Your Life, Mama **

**_Nar Shaddaa…_ **

“Here,” the agent slid the datapad over to her. The blonde took a swig of her beverage as Althena brought up the information. A portrait of a young woman, no older than sixteen, appeared.

She stared at the long, blue-black hair, top half held back and the rest flowed past her shoulders. Soft, violet eyes stared back, a warm sparkle held within. Two small dimples punctured her cheeks from the wide smile on her face.

“Desirae is currently a Jedi Knight, a famed hero for one her age. She’s the one who put an end to Darth Angral,” she added as Althena swallowed the lump in her throat. “When was the last time you saw her?”

“When she was four. I was nine when I left,” she murmured, running a finger down her sister’s holographic cheek. How did she never run into her during her time with the Jedi was something that made her wonder. “Thanks again for this, Alyssa. But how’d she end up with the Jedi?”

“You can ask her,” Alyssa nodded behind her. Turning around, Althena’s eyes widened as she found the dark haired Jedi standing not too far away. Desirae appeared to be on the small side, her robes clinging to her tightly.

Rising to her feet, the brunette watched as she approached them. If she had hoped for any sort of recognition in her younger sister’s face, there was none to be found. That surgery had ensured it.

“Des, this is her,” Alyssa told her and those violet eyes flickered to her brown ones. Disbelief, hope, relief and a hundred more emotions passed through the Jedi’s eyes at once. “I’ll guard the door and make sure no one disturbs you.”

“Thank you, Alyssa,” Desirae smiled at the agent who nodded in response. Taking one last swig of her drink, the blonde left them alone in the private room, locking the door behind her. Desirae turned back to her, waiting for her to say something, anything.

Althena was still trying to process it.

“You look different from what I remember, Valarie,” the knight commented, smiling a little and the brunette blinked. It was…a little unusual to be addressed by her old name. “Do something to your hair?”

A small snort came out. “Among other things,” she answered as they sat down, the young teen taking Alyssa’s seat. “I’m…I can’t believe you’re here.”

“How do you think _I_ feel? We thought you were dead.”

A small frown crossed her face. “We?” she asked and Desirae pulled out a small picture. Handing it to her, standing there, hugging each other were Desirae and an older male with shoulder length, ash black hair that was held back by a hair band. Tall and evidently athletically built, his golden eyes gave way that he was a Sith. But the soft smile contradicted it all.

“Remember Demetri?” she asked and Althena briefly recalled one of her older brothers. Carver and Demetri, twins who had been five years older than her, Demetri being the oldest child. Fractions of memories came to her, how he had been the kinder, quiet brother. Carver was the horrible one, always beating her up, openly encouraging their parents to send her to Korriban. He had been the one to track her to Alderaan and killed her master.

She returned the favour.

“A little. It’s been twelve years. A lot’s happened since then,” she admitted, handing back the picture. “How’d you become a Jedi?”

“Demetri snuck me away. Took me to Ord Mantell when I was seven and met up with a contact of his. Smuggler from the Republic who owed him a favour and made sure I got to Tython,” the dark haired teen explained, folding the picture and putting it in a hidden pocket in her robes. “Raised by the Jedi ever since. Heard rumours that you were with them up until four years ago. The Jedi Council declared you and Master Forgus dead.”

Althena took a sip of her drink, calming her nerves. “Carver tracked had tracked me down to Alderaan and killed Master Forgus. It seemed our brother saw me as a stain on the family.”

“So did our parents.”

Desirae’s face lit up, jumping to her feet and rushing past her. Turning around, Althena discovered her older brother had arrived, watching as he hugged their younger sister tightly.

Demetri opened his eyes, staring at her. He pulled away as Althena stood up, both staring without saying a word.

“Oh _come on_ just hug already!” Desirae exclaimed, shoving the Sith into her. Demetri grunted, running into her armour but held his arms out. Tears sprung into her eyes, a flash of a younger Demetri doing the same thing. Without hesitation, she walked into them, feeling his arms envelope her.

“I hardly believed Agent Hollians…you’re alive,” he whispered in disbelief, tightening his hold on her. “I’m sorry...I wasn’t able to protect you.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You got her out of there. That’s all that matters,” Althena chocked out, burying her face into his robes. After a few more tearful words exchanged and a group hug enforced by Desirae, the siblings sat down and exchange information.

“—After I killed Carver, Senator Delora had made arrangements for me to be smuggled back to Coruscant. Turns out, Master Forgus arranged for me a surgery to give me a completely new identity,” Althena told them, gesturing to her face. “I took up the name Althena O’Shea and received training. Learned how to rely on my blasters instead of my lightsaber. Become a bounty hunter, operating in the Empire for four years.”

“But your Mandalorian now,” Demetri stated, noticing the armour and she nodded.

“Won the Great Hunt a few months back and got adopted as Mandalore’s own daughter,” she concluded and then gave her sister a side-ways glanced as she remembered one little detail. “My last target for the hunt was Master Jarro.”

Desirae nodded. “I know. I won’t pretend to understand why you did it, but I sense it wasn’t personal. Just doing your job,” she said, a little sad but it wasn’t outright disgust like Jun Seros had been sporting back on Quesh.

“Have you kept up with your skills?” Demetri questioned and she nodded.

“Ever heard of the Gray Jedi?” the brunette asked and Desirae’s eyes lit up in recognition. “I’ve been more or less part of the order for three years as an outside member.”

“Master Orgus mentioned them,” she added and noticed the confusion the Emperor’s Wrath wore. “They’re an order who seek balance between the light and dark side of the Force. No one’s really come into contact with them—they’re mainly a scary story told to younglings and Padawans to scare them.”

“The order is nomadic and tries to stay out of the affairs of the Empire and the Republic unless it’s necessary,” Althena said, lightly tapping her finger against the table. “I’m glad you found me but I can’t ever go back to being Valarie.”

“Why not? Our parents aren’t around any longer and Demetri’s the head of the family. You’re not going to be hunted,” Desirae reassured her, reaching out and grasping her hand with her smaller one. “I mean, sure, _I_ have to hide my relations but you two can be public.”

The Emperor’s Wrath observed her, watching her facial expressions. He had noticed it a little while ago and shook his head. “The bounty on her is still up,” he informed the Jedi knight whose eyes widened a little. “Carver mentioned years back that he managed to get her on the rumoured Blacklist.”

“And without Carver to take it off himself, it’s just going to collect dust. That’s why Althena O’Shea has to stay,” the huntress added as Alyssa stepped back into the room.

“Dem, just got word about your target’s whereabouts,” the blonde said as Demetri sighed, rising to his feet. “I’ll ensure Desirae gets back to Republic territory.”

“Thank you,” he responded softly and they turned to her. “Here, the secured channel Desirae and I use to contact each other.”

She took the card, turning it over in her hand for a moment before quickly pulling her brother into a hug. His lips pressed against her temple for a few seconds before he bid their sister goodbye.

Alyssa turned to Desirae as Demetri left. “Shall we go?” she asked and Desirae nodded. “Better head to your party, Althena.”

“How do you—never mind,” the brunette shook her head, no longer surprised how the Imperial Intelligence agent obtained her information. She had to give the blonde credit; she was able to identify her and reunited the huntress with her siblings after so many years.

**oOo**

**_A Few Hours Later…_ **

“ _The attack claimed the lives of a delegation of Jedi and Republic officials on Nar Shaddaa. The apprehension of the individual responsible for these continued acts of aggression is our top priority,”_ Supreme Chancellor Janarus announced over the holonet. “ _Senators I assure you, the orchestrators of these attacks will be made accountable for them.”_

The feed cut off, silence hanging filling the room. Althena’s mind was still whirling from the bloodbath from earlier and Jun Seros’s clear witch hunt for her.

“Why did the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic just give an address about you?” Mako asked slowly, looking at the huntress.

“Because this was Jun Seros’s backup plan,” she spat bitterly, putting her hands on her hips. This was the _last_ thing she needed right now. Mako began listing off the charges against her, more than half she hadn’t even done. It was clear as day to her that Jun Seros made this _very_ personal.

“They’re offering a ten million credit bounty for your capture,” Mako finished and she raised a brow.

“I bet my parents would be _real_ proud of me.”

Gault smirked. “Congratulations, that’s more than every price on my head combined,” he told her as Mako hurriedly ran to the bridge, wanting to get off Nar Shaddaa as soon as possible.

 _I can’t bring the order into this. My mess, time for me to clean it up,_ she thought to herself, Torian and Gault’s argument being tuned out. She ran through different planets where they could go and hide out for the moment, each one coming up negative.

“Guys!” Mako shouted, grabbing everyone’s attention. “We just got a high-priority communication.”

“We’ve got enough problems so cool it you two,” Althena ordered, shooting them both a look. Gault narrowed his eyes but followed her command, Torian backing down after him.

“It’s an Imperial summons. We’re to rendezvous with an Imperial fleet in the Outer Rim, to discuss our ‘recent activities’,” the slicer continued, reading through the information on her datapad.

“Discussion? Yeah right,” Gault pipped up, snorting at the idea of a civil conversation at the moment.

“It doesn’t sound like a request,” Mako added, knowing the huntress would be reluctant to even entertain the idea of meeting up with the fleet. Sighing, she nodded, giving permission for Mako to fly the ship to the co-ordinates.

“If you guys want to leave, now is a good time,” the champion told them, expecting at least Gault to high-tail it out and save his own skin. The Devaronian surprised her, stating that he was more or less safe with his partner.

“ _Ni'm Kelir not ba'slanar gar_ ,” Torian said sincerely, those blue eyes of his sending her heart into a flutter. If she wanted to take their flirtations further and into an actual relationship, she needed to own up.

 _Looking back isn’t going to help you. Moving forward with your life will. But never forget the lessons the past has taught you,_ was something her old master used to say.

“Then I better be upfront with you guys,” she said quietly, clearing her throat. She waited until they were safely in hyperspace before sitting them all down in the kitchen area. There, she told them about who she was, how she was an ex Jedi Padawan before becoming a bounty hunter. And who her newly re-discovered siblings were.

“I kind of guess you had some past like that. Blizz found a lightsaber in your room. Figured it was a fallen Jedi’s,” Mako said and she shot the Jawa a warning look.

“Blizz, don’t go into my room without permission. Got it?” Althena said firmly and the little guy nodded furiously.

“Blizz won’t touch boss’s room!” he promised, wanting to avoid getting into trouble with the brunette. She spared a glance at the silent Mandalorian beside her, wondering what he thought her of now.

“ _Meh gar or'parguur ni jii, Ni suvarir_ ,” she said quietly, moving her gaze to the metal table. After all, there wasn’t a Mandalorian alive who didn’t hold some contempt to the Jedi. And she highly doubt it was any different for ex-Jedi. Not to mention, they didn’t trust the Sith.

“ _Draar. Ni Ru'lis draar or'parguur gar_ ,” Torian told her firmly, reaching out and entwining his fingers with hers. She looked at him, surprised and relieved to hear his words. “ _Gar rucuyir a jetiise o'r te past. jii, gar cuyir Mando_.”

“ _Vor entye,”_ she murmured, squeezing his hand, feeling her chest tightened. Glancing at her crew, one thing stood out to her: loyalty. They weren’t going anywhere and neither was she.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Ni'm Kelir not ba'slanar gar -_ **I shall not leave you.**

_Meh gar or'parguur ni jii, Ni suvarir -_ **If you hate me now, I understand.**

_Draar. Ni Ru'lis draar or'parguur gar -_ **Never. I could never hate you.**

_Gar rucuyir a jetiise o'r te past. jii, gar cuyir Mando - Y_ **ou were but Jedi in the past. now, you are Mandalorian.**

_Vor entye -_ **Thank you.**

* * *

 

**Songs: Live Your Life by T.I ft Rihanna. Ain't Your Mama by Jennifer Lopez.**


	6. Chapter Five: Cry For The Message

** Rogue: **

** Chapter Five: **

** Cry For The Message **

**_Dromund Kaas…_ **

“Focus on your breathing. Sense the flow of the Force within you,” Demetri instructed quietly, slowly circling around the seven-year old boy. He observed the slow rise and fall of his chest, the look of concentration. “Good. Now try to lift me.”

He waited and slowly, felt his feet leaving the stone ground. Managing to lift a full grown man a few meters off of the ground at his age was something that showed promise. His son was as gifted in the Force as his mother.

“Release,” he ordered and the weightlessness of his body disappeared. Landing on the ground with a soft thud, Demetri nodded in approval as his son rose to his feet. He had inherited the family trait of violet eyes—something he used to have. Every now and then, they would make a reappearance but most of the time it was the topaz gold that stayed within. “We’ll stop here for today but well done. Your control is getting better.”

Nix’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Indeed. Better than your aunt’s at your age,” he said, fondly remembering his younger sister. He had mentioned to his wife that, with Agent Hollians help they managed to track down his missing sister. Nix had overheard him and inquired about if this was his aunt he saw in the pictures.

Not wanting to reveal much, he told him it was but she was Mandalorian now. Something the young boy found fascinating and was eager to meet her. Recently, that has become a problem with Valar—no, Althena made the most wanted woman in the galaxy.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, he patted his son’s back lightly. “Off to your lessons. A Sith is more than just the Force.”

“Yes father,” Nix obeyed, heading off to the education wing. His parent’s estate had been the only thing he was grateful to inherit. No matter how cruel they were, the two Sith lords had always been cunning and prepared for anything. Sensors everywhere, security cameras in all hallways and several rooms. Trap doors if necessary. A personality trait he had also inherited—even more so with his current position as the Emperor’s Wrath.

He supposedly answered to no one but the emperor or the Hands. But as of late, the Sith found himself working with Darth Marr and Nox more and more. Marr was a man of action, choosing to focus on the actual problem than dance around it like most of the other council members. And Darth Nox was someone who understood the struggle more than anyone. The woman was also a very good sabbac player.

One of the servants announced Darth Marr’s arrival as the man himself rounded the corner and appeared in the courtyard.

“Marr, what brings you here?” Demetri greeted, bowing his head slightly as the Dark Council member did the same.

“I require your opinion on a matter,” Marr responded, following the man as they left the courtyard. “Your thoughts on the Treaty of Coruscant specifically.”

“Doomed,” Demetri answered immediately as they entered his office. “Whether it’ll be caused by us or the Republic, the treaty will fall and war will resume.”

“Many powers at work on both sides could be the final push,” Marr agreed, taking a seat on the couch as Demetri sat behind his desk. “Such as the bounty hunter Rogue. The woman has managed to make herself the most wanted woman in the Republic.”

“More than half of the charges against her are fabricated.”

“A SpecForce team in the Republic have caught General Rakton’s attention.”

“Something of a miracle.”

Darth Marr looked at him. “The Children of the Emperor awakening within both the Empire and the Republic.”

“Something I’ve been keeping an eye on,” Demetri reassured him, tapping his knuckle against the wooden desk. “Baras had been many things, but resourceful was something I had admired in the man. Taking over his spy network seemed to have been a wise decision.”

“What have your birds told you about Darth Tormen?”

Demetri could hardly hide the smirk on his lips. “The real reason you came to see me at last. I assumed it was my secret stash of Alderaan Ruge Liqueur.”

“Not so secret now,” Marr said in slight amusement. Demetri pulled out two glasses and poured the rare beverage in them. The two Sith sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the taste of the liquid.

“A man with a single passion: war,” Demetri reciting, remembering the report after hearing that the Darth acquired the help of his sister. “Has no patience for intrigue or politics, rather to have all the pieces laid out before his eyes. Very barbaric in his methods. Likes to utterly crush his opponents and have them submit; possible god complex.”

“Where is he working now?”

“Corellia. Reports indicate his troops have been butchering people,” the Wrath wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Marr had noticed this. “You disapprove.”

“His actions sow the seed of rebellion on the planet. Even if the government swears loyalty to the Empire, it won’t mean a thing unless the people come to our side. Better ways to use his troops in my opinion,” Demetri said simply, shrugging a little. If Marr was smiling, the man couldn’t tell. The man wore his helmet, even when consuming food and drinking.

“How is your son, Phoenix?” Marr inquired.

**oOo**

**_The Tempest…_ **

People often say that revealing a secret can take the weight off of your shoulders. And Althena had to agree. Ever since she disclosed her past to her crew, she no longer had to hide. They even still treated her the same. Mako still sassed her, Blizz was always creating new things, Gault working on cons with her and Torian…

The one person she had been nervous about telling was Torian. Mandalorians never liked Jedi and Sith. With how much Mando the blonde was, she was sure he’d become a bit more distant. When in fact, the opposite happened.

He still flirted. Still hunted with her. Trained, helped her on understanding her new culture. And she in turn taught him techniques she used during her hunts.

Sitting on her mat in her room, legs crossed, eyes closed, she allowed her mind to be clear and body to relax. Before heading to Belsavis, they needed to stop by Alderaan to get supplies.

Instantly, she sensed him at the door. “Come in Torian,” she called, her eyes still closed. The whoosh of the door opening and closing filled the room, along with quiet footsteps.

Her eyes flickered open. He had been gazing intently at her. “See something you like?” she asked, raising one knee and resting her arm on it.

“A lot of things. Your hair’s down,” he noted the brown waves running across her shoulders, just past her chest.

“My eyes are up here.”

Shaking his head, Torian pulled out a holocommunicator. “Remember how Corridan thought things would be heating up? Listen,” he said, replaying the message.

“ _I’ve got a mission; thought you might want in on it. Clan Ordo’s been hired to kill a senator who’s hiding out under major Jedi protection. It’ll be a serious engagement. He’s gone to ground in a heavily fortified area. Worth a lot of credits, too. If you’re interested, meet us at the Baliss estate on Alderaan. Corridan out.”_

She didn’t like the sound of it. “With Jedi there it’s gonna be a fight,” she told him as his eyes softened.

“They’re my brothers. I need to be there.”

“Then let me back you up,” she suggested, rising to her feet. Torian reached out, grabbing her shoulders, shaking his head. “Torian, fighting Jedi doesn’t make me uncomfortable. You’ve seen that.”

“I know. But your sight is set on bigger game. I can handle this one,” he said as she bit her bottom lip. Weighing on whether to be stubborn and go along or trust him on this. Finally, she sighed, nodding.

“At least let me spar with you before we land. Show you how to avoid their lightsabers,” Althena said and he didn’t argue. Leaving her room, they headed to the training area and got ready. Using sticks as some makeshift lightsabers, she showed him typically weaknesses, how to avoid thrown lightsabers and other ways the Jedi fought.

“Guys, we’ve landed on Alderaan,” Mako called from above, pausing their training. Althena put her stick down onto a crate, looking at him.

“ _Cuyir ulyc. Olaror norac oyayc,_ ” she ordered and he nodded, smiling a little as her words became better. Then again, she had a great teacher.

“ _Ni Kelir bring norac kote,”_ he responded, heading off of the ship. Since she was currently being hunted, Althena was required to stay on the ship. No need to tip off the Republic that she was here.

Sighing quietly to herself, she bid the others goodbye as they left as well to acquire supplies.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Althena reminded them as Gault snorted.

“Sure thing, _mom_ ,” he teased as she sent him a wink. With everyone else gone, she headed back to her room to resume her meditation. Maybe even clean her guns again for the fifth time.

A few hours had passed as they waited on Torian to return. It took Mako’s threats of knocking her unconscious to keep the brunette on the ship. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust Torian’s skills—he was more than capable of fighting without her. But she knew Jedi and the Force quite well.

She was in the kitchen when she heard the ship’s doors open. Instantly, she headed towards and found him still in one piece—a couple of bruises here and there.

“Still alive,” she said, smiling.

“Seems that way,” he replied, eyes darkening a little. “Weren’t all so lucky.”

Her eyes softened at hearing this. “Corridan…?” she asked and he shook his head.

“Took a lightsaber strike, glanced off his big head. Your tips helped a lot—never let them get close. Kept the fire on the senator and gave them no choice,” he explained, wincing a little as she lightly touched his cheek. “Can’t count on a good distraction every time I cross a Jedi.”

“We better get you some beskar since we make a habit of it,” Althena murmured, looking over his other injuries until she felt his eyes on her. Looking up, she found him staring at her. “What?”

“I’m in love with you,” Torian confessed and her heart thudded. Feeling her cheeks flush a little, she returned his gaze. “But I don’t want to cause you any trouble. Mandalore and Clan Cadera aren’t exactly close.”

“Then we can mend it. Together. ‘Cause…I’m in love with you too,” she admitted, watching as his pupils dilated a little. “You have nothing to worry about anyway. _Ner buir_ approves of you.”

Hearing this, he pulled her closer by the hips, planting his lips against hers. Althena responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes allowed her to _feel_ how soft his lips were. When she heard him wince in pain, her hands were immediately back at her side.

“Sorry. Maybe we should get you patched up first,” she apologised, turning to head to the medbay when he grabbed her hand.

“ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,_ ” Torian said, squeezing her hand as her eyes widened.

_I know you forever._

“Torian…” she broke off, smiling softly at the sweet words.

“However long forever turns out to be. I’m yours,” he vowed, his face twisting a little in pain. “Medbay sounds nice though.”

“Come on,” she laughed, dragging him along.

**oOo**

**_Belsavis…_ **

The planet still seemed the same since the last time she was here. Mako was landing them onto the Imperial station as the others joined them on the bridge.

“Belsavis huh? Never heard of it,” Mako commented.

“It’s a Republic prison. A place to keep anything and anyone they’d rather forget. Galaxy’s worst criminals are housed there,” Althena said.

“You’ve been here before then,” Gault noticed and she nodded. “How long ago was that? In case anything’s changed.”

“Five years ago. Master Forgus and I were on a mission…this was the last planet before Alderaan,” she answered, swallowing hard. A hand reached her shoulder and squeezed it. Her own covered it, so thankful to have him there.

Torian was aware just how close her master had been to her. Hector Forgus had been like a mix-mash of brother and father to her. His death was something she would always carry heavily.

“One of Tormen’s goons told us someone from Intelligence will meet up with us in the airlock,” Mako interrupted. Althena frowned a little at the mention of the Darth. Demetri warned her to be on guard when around him and she had to ensure he could not sense her Force-sensitivity.

“Then let’s gear up. Mako, you’re on comms. Blitz, guard the ship. Torian and Gault you’re with me,” she issued the orders, getting no voices of protest. Even Gault only bitched a little about breaking into a prison and not out of one.

**oOo**

**_An Hour Later…_ **

Agent Horn’s intel had been correct about one thing. Zale’s girlfriend was there but so was some large alien that rubbed her the wrong way.

Torian spotted him and tensed. “Convict. Take him?”

“Hey Zale! I like your plaything, maybe I’ll keep ‘er awhile—you ain’t Zale,” he growled, seeing their approach. “Tell me where he’s hidin’, or I’m gonna crush girlie here like a bug.”

“That’s information I want to know as well. So settle down before someone gets hurt,” Althena said but the alien clearly didn’t believe her.

“Tryin’ to play dumb? Cute. Ain’t gonna work. If killin’ Zale’s little girlfriend don’t get you talking, bet I can come up with something that will,” he smirked, rolling his shoulders.

“I’m a bounty hunter, idiot. That means I’m after Zale too,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. Honestly? She was beginning to lose her patience.

The girlfriend looked at her, face covered in bruises. “You can just shoot me. I’m not going to talk,” she declared defiantly and Althena raised a brow under her helmet.

“Look. Cooperate and you can walk out.”

She snorted. “I’m not stupid. I’m dead…I wanted to leave when the first sirens sounded. Zale insisted we stay to help evacuate if things got too bad… _too bad_. Understatement of the year.”

“Clearly that plan failed,” the bounty hunter commented.

“The central power plant failed, and the hanger doors closed. Even our ship can’t put out enough juice to open them. We’re trapped,” she sighed, clutching her side with a wince. “Zale stormed off after some argument with the warden—said he had _unfinished business_. He took Em-three-oh-bee to get the central power plant back online…said not to wait for him. That’s all I know.”

“Good enough. Head out and find a better hiding spot next time,” she dismissed but the alien glared at her.

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere, girlie. And your boy’s gonna hear all about how you died—before I kill him,” he spat.

“I said she can leave,” Althena repeated, pointing a blaster at him. “Get behind me.”

Zale’s girlfriend didn’t argue, quickly scrambling behind the two Mandalorians who both had their blasters at the ready.

“An’ I said she ain’t walkin’ outta here,” he returned, cracking his knuckles.

“Unless you want a death sentence, back off,” the brunette warned, blaster aimed perfectly at his head. They stared each other down before the alien finally saw he had no chance.

“Lucky I ain’t got time to peel you out of that can,” he snarled before focusing his glare at the girl. “Run girlie—but when I find you, I’m gonna see how much you can scream before your lungs go.”

She let out a small whimper of fear before heading off. Althena watched him for a second before following, with Torian walking right beside her.

“He’ll be trouble,” Torian commented and she hummed in agreement.

**oOo**

**_Two Days Later…_ **

The sound of blaster fire echoed through the tunnel into the tomb. Clearly a battle was going on. And in the middle of it was Zale, something she only cared about.

“Use the shadows as cover,” Althena said quietly, blending in with the patches of black. Skadge said nothing as they crept further along. Piles of bodies laid across the floor, both Republic guards and Imperial soldiers.

 _Horn did mention two squads were down here trying to rescue some prisoners,_ Althena recalled as a guard came into view. With his back turned, Skadge was able to stab him in the back and she shot the other straight in the head.

Zale spun around, clearly surprised to see them. “How did you—you are good. Nobody shoot! Truce!” he ordered the remaining Republic soldiers that began to surround them. “Look, we can settle our difference later. I have to stop the Empire.”

“If I had a credit for every time I heard that, I wouldn’t be a bounty hunter,” she said as his eyes narrowed.

“We’ve got you outgunned. If you want a fight, I can give it to you. Help us foil their rescue, permanently, and I’ll go quietly,” Zale promised but she wasn’t buying it. The guy would rather drop dead than be captured by the Empire.

“I try to not bite the hand that feeds me.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying. Fan out,” Zale ordered just as two men were thrown to the side by a mysterious force. Althena spun around, seeing a tall, cloaked man marching towards them with an Imperial soldier.

“That should make things easier,” the cloaked figure stated, lowering his hood and revealing himself to be Demetri. His eyes locked on hers for a moment before gesturing his head to Zale. “Finish what you came here for, Rogue. I’ll take care of my business afterwards.”

“How gracious of you,” Althena replied as the scanners in her helmet warned her of Zale raising his blaster behind her. She rolled out of the way, missing it and quickly threw a stun grenade at the smuggler. It set off, white smoke blinding him a little.

Taking the opportunity, she shot him in the legs, right side and arms. Zale cried out in pain and as the smoke cleared, showed him on his knees.

“I was so close…so close!” he gasped, clutching his side. Althena kept an eye on him as the Sith that was attacked approached her.

“I would know who you are and how you came to our rescue,” he demanded and she rolled her eyes underneath her helmet.

“Rescue wasn’t my priority. Darth Tormen sent me to capture this man,” Althena informed him.

“Your master has my thanks. He will hear of your contribution to our cause. I am Lord Andreaus Thos. We are what remains of Operation Group One,” Lord Thos told her as Demetri appeared by her side. Lord Thos looked at the man and she could’ve sworn she saw fear in them. “My lord, what brings you here?”

“The Dread Masters will remain in this prison,” Demetri informed him calmly. “Our emperor has deemed them far too dangerous to be let free.”

“With all due respect, my lord. The Dread Masters can turn the tide against the Republic. Defeat them with ease!” Lord Thos protested and Demetri raised a brow.

“Words like those make me wonder. Will you walk out of this tomb or make it your own one,” he said as the Sith Lord’s face paled. Swallowing, he ordered the soldiers to leave at once. “We’ll ensure none of them escaped.”

“Be careful,” the brunette advised, watching him leave.  “And before you even think about it Skadge, I’m delivering Zale in his current condition.”

“We had a deal!”

“I never agreed to anything or even hinted at one. Something you assumed,” she responded coolly, unaffected by his glare.

“Fine! You’re lucky I still need you,” he spat, marching off towards the exit. Shaking her head, she holstered her blasters as Zale rose to his feet a little.

“Thanks. I don’t want to know what he had in store for me,” the smuggler commented.

“Don’t thank me yet,” she advised, activating her carbon freezer gun and bathing the smuggler in it. When he was successful in carbonite, she began making her way back to the exit.

Halfway there, someone called her name.

“I see your hunt was successful,” Demetri noted, ambling towards her with the soldier. “Pierce, this is my sister, Althena.”

“Should you be telling him this?” she asked, taking a quick glance at the man who smirked.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul. The name’s Pierce. Worked with your brother for quite a few years now,” Pierce introduced before glancing sideways at the Wrath. “Didn’t realise your sister was _the_ Rogue. Currently wanted by the Republic.”

“Only because a Jedi has some kind of grudge against me. Half of those charges are false,” she grumbled, earning a laugh from the soldier.

“I like her,” Pierce grinned and even Demetri smirked a little.

“She’s spoken for,” Demetri said, winking at her before narrowing his eyes behind her. Skadge appeared to have been tired of waiting for her as he marched down the slope. “A friend?”

“An annoyance,” she muttered, turning to face him.

“You’ve been rubbing me the wrong way since I met you,” Skadge stated, as if it were supposed to hurt her. “But I’ll let that slide if you do me a favour. I figured joining up with you’s my best shot of getting’ offa this rock. Whatcha say? I’ll kill for you.”

She couldn’t hold back the laugh. “Are you kidding me? You’d kill me in my sleep at a moment’s notice. No way you’re coming with me.”

He took a step closer, fist clenched and raised. “I _ain’t_ asking,” he growled before she heard a gun being raised behind her. “Got some lapdog now?”

“Nah. Just getting tired of seeing your ugly face. Mind if I shoot him?” Pierce asked and she shook her head. Instead, she slammed him against a wall with the Force.

“W-What the hell is this?!” Skadge grunted against the invisible force, unable to break away from the bind. “Didn’t realise you were Sith.”

“I’m more of a grey area,” she shrugged, raising her blaster with her free hand and shot him multiply times in the chest and head. As the life left him, she released her hold and his lifeless body crumbled to the ground. “I better deliver Zale. Nice meeting you Pierce.”

“Same here, Rogue. Always a pleasure to meet Dem’s family,” Pierce replied as she left the tomb with the carbonite body of Zale Barrows floating beside her.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Cuyir ulyc. Olaror norac oyayc -_ Be careful. Come back alive.

 _Ni Kelir yaimpar ti kote -_ I shall return with glory.

 _Ner buir -_ My father.

 _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum -_ I know you forever.

* * *

**Songs: Cry For The Truth by RUCCA. Mystic Message by Cheritz. I listened to the english version on youtube.**

**Okay, so I _know_ you can't kill Skadge until KOTFE but I hated the guy. Never liked him and loathed the fact that even if you protest, he joins your crew anyway. So, since I couldn't do that in the game, I allowed it to happen here. Because, let's face it. Althena may be grey like she's said multiple times and shown, but she would never associate with someone as violent and bloodthirsty as Skadge. Just my two cents.**

**And I will explore more on Demetri and even touch on Desirea a bit more. I actually hadn't intended this, but the three siblings kind of go like this: Desirea as a Jedi Knight who follows the light closely but tends to have dark side moments here and there. Demetri is a cunning and powerful Sith Lord who often shows a bit of light, mostly due to him seeing it as long term gain. Althena is grey. While she has no problem killing people and manipulating them to an extent, she refuses to murder the innocent.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and leave a kudos or a comment to tell me what you think :)**

 


	7. Chapter Six: Zero Disaster

** Chapter Six: **

** Zero Disaster **

 

**_The Tempest…_ **

Something felt wrong when she stepped onto the ship. Her instincts screamed at her, warning her that something had happened. If there was one thing she learnt as both a Jedi and a bounty hunter; you trust your instincts.

Her mind reached out, feeling her crew through the Force.

Mako and Blizz were on the bridge, by the computer. Gault was in the kitchen doing Force knows what. Probably making another culinary disaster in her opinion.

Her stomach tightened when she couldn’t sense Torian.

She checked his room, in case the stress was getting to her. But when he turned up no where on the ship, that’s when panic began to set in. Immediately, she headed to the bridge as Mako looked up from her datapad and smiled.

It disappeared as soon as she saw the brunette’s expression.

“Whoa, Al. Was Belsavis _that_ bad?” the slicer asked, putting her datapad down.

“Belsavis was fine—where’s Torian?” Althena inquired.

“Torian not in medbay getting holes fixed?” Blizz asked as Gault entered the bridge, some kind of sandwich in hand. “Gault seen Torian?”

“Kid left the ship a couple of hours ago. Said something about meeting up with an old associate,” the Devaronian said, raising a brow in her direction. “Hope it’s not an old flame.”

Ignoring him, Althena tried calling him on the holo but ended up with nothing. “He won’t answer—or _can’t_ answer. I don’t like it. Did he say anything about this associate?”

Mako shook her head. “No…but you know Torian. He can hold his own if something happened,” the slicer reassured her but Althena shook her head.

“As dumb as this sounds, something _is_ wrong. I can feel it,” the brunette told her as an incoming message paused their conversation. A man with a scar running down his left eye appeared on the holoterminal.

“ _You’ve been a busy girl. Too busy_ ,” he clucked his tongue. “ _You should spend more time with your loved ones before they’re gone. I’m extending an invitation to appreciate what you have before you lose it. But if your little boyfriend isn’t marriage material, we understand. If you want a chance to say goodbye, come to Hoth. We won’t wait long_.”

The message ended, leaving them stunned to silence.

“Torian! We’ve got to save him!” Mako spoke, breaking it. Althena stared hard at the wall, fists clenching at her sides.

“Set a course for Hoth. I’m going to get him back by myself,” the huntress informed them. Gault saw the look in her eyes and whistled lowly, shaking his head.

“Go and show them what happens when you mess with us,” the con-artist nodded at her as Mako headed for the navicomputer. Immediately, they flew to Hoth and just as she ordered them to, they stayed on the ship.

“Al,” Mako called out, catching her attention as she stood by the airlock. “If anyone can get him back safe, it’s you.”

“I’ll be back,” she called, waving a hand over her shoulder as she marched out of the docking bay. Using the co-ordinates given to her by the kidnappers, Althena easily tracked down their hideout in some abandoned starship.

See, the thing with her was, her anger was slow to build up. Her training with Master Forgus taught her to control it, supress it if she needed to. Then came her training as a bounty hunter and even as a Silver Knight. Both focused on control but instead of supressing her anger, use it to fuel her power. To drive her to continue towards her goal. And her goal was to save the man she loved.

She be damned if she didn’t make these assholes regret taking him.

 _Five strangers so it’s an ambush,_ she thought, sensing Torian’s familiar presence inside. Marching in, her eyes narrowed in on Torian strapped to a chair with his hands behind his back. Seeing the bruises and cuts on his handsome face just added more fuel to the fire.

“I was starting to think we’d have to finish without you,” the kidnapper smirked on seeing her arrival.

“Let him go,” Althena ordered and he snorted, looking at her in disbelief. “I’m not joking. Let him go _right now_!”

The ground shook slightly at her words, responding to her command. Besides wanting to rescue Torian, the brunette wanted to ensure no other bounty hunter tried to pull this again. What better way than to scare the absolute shit out of them in hopes they spread this as a warning.

“Was that supposed to intimidate me?” he asked when the shaking subsided. She glared when he pressed his blaster right up against Torian’s head. “Why don’t you come closer and show me what makes you the Grand Champion.”

“Then get your buddies out of their hiding spots and I’ll give you a show,” she said, smirking a little at the surprised look on his face. Recovering, he snapped his fingers, signalling for the four other hunters to come out.

“You’ve got talent, Grand Champion. The overseers would have scouted you eventually. We could have helped you make a real mark on the galaxy,” he said, shaking his head a little. “Now you’ll have to settle with your gaudy title and the price on your head.”

“It’s better than the mark you’re about to make in the snow.”

His lips curled. “Cocky and brutal. Just what I’d expect from Mandalorian scum. Bounty hunting isn’t a game. It’s serious business with serious consequences. Consequences you’re about to become intimately familiar with,” he pointed his blaster at her. Before he could pull the trigger, she pulled the blaster out of his hands and raised him into the air. “Y-You’re a Force-user?! Your profile doesn’t say that!”

“It’s not something I go around telling. But you’ve seriously pissed me off so think of it as a consequence _you’re_ about to become intimately familiar with,” she quipped and slammed him into a wall.

Dodging the blaster fire, she rolled onto the ground and quickly shot the rest of hunters with ease. Turning towards Torian, she managed to take one step before side-stepping as the bullet zoomed past her shoulder.

“I forgot about you,” she mused, lifting him up into the air again. His body struggled against her telekinetic hold, something she found…enjoyable. “I try not to rely on my powers but at times like these, I can’t help but use them to destroy scum like you.”

He gasped, feeling as if his body was being crushed.

“Althena!” Torian called, catching her attention as she glanced over. “ _Gev! Ibic cuyir nayc gar. Gar cuyir Mando, gar cuyir nayc jetiise ra darjetii_. _Gar cuyir genet_.”

His words hit her. She could see the clear conviction in his blue eyes as he stared at her. She was better than this, she was grey. Swallowing, she released her hold on the kidnapper and he fell to the ground, gasping and wincing in pain.

“That’s my girl,” he said, relieved as she unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. “ _Gar cuyir kovid, draar digur ibac.”_

 _“_ You have way too much faith in me,” she said quietly, pulling him into a tight hug. _Ni'm briikase at haa'taylir gar_.”

The groaning coming from the kidnapper paused their little reunion. Together, they walked over as he managed to raise himself onto his side.

“How?” he gasped, staring at her in disbelief. “This should have been total overkill—even with your Force tricks.”

“That shows you know nothing. The Great Hunt isn’t a joke and there’s a reason Mandalore made me his champion and daughter,” she said, glaring down at him.

Shaking his head, he tried to stand but failed. “I want out. I don’t care how good the money is.”

“Not me you should be begging,” she glanced at Torian, raising a brow. He stared at him for a moment before socking him in the jaw and knocking the kidnapper out cold.

“Due’s paid,” the blond declared, dusting his hands off. She wasn’t sure if the adrenaline of the fight was still coursing through her veins or how close she could have been to losing him, but the next thing she knew her lips were pressed against him furiously. A little startled, but it hadn’t taken Torian long to return her advances in equal passion.

Forcing her to move backwards, the blond soon had at pinned against the thermal generator. His mouth drove against hers, teeth nipping her lips, tongue hungrily searching for hers.

Moving his lips away from her mouth, they assaulted the bit of neck exposed from her armour. Her lips parted a little, releasing a content sigh as a needy flush ran across her skin.

“ _Ni linibar gar_ ,” she whispered, fingers tugging at the hair at the back of his head a little. Torian groaned, fingers working to remove her armour. “Here, let me.”

He removed his hand as she undid the straps, removing every piece of article of clothing until she stood there in nothing but her white bra and underwear. He did the same, his greaves discarded onto the floor before grabbing her close. She pressed herself against his chest as he ducked down and continued to kiss her neck and collarbone, leaving his marks along the way.

“ _Pal'vut,_ ” he growled against her skin, setting a fiery blaze in between her thighs. His raw, primal stance, the way he kept her close…she _needed_ him. Needed to fill him inside, the sooner the better.

Her lips grazed his ear. “ _Hiibir ni,”_ she breathed, feeling his heat pressed against her thigh. It was like the last switch had been turned. He grabbed her hips, lifting her and she wrapped her legs around him. Feeling how secure she was, he thrusted forward without delay.

Althena gasped, air leaving her lungs for a moment as the full feeling of him inside her nearly overwhelmed her senses. Now, she was no virgin but having gone long without sex felt like she was one all over again.

Slowly, he pulled out before pushing back in with rigour. “Al,” he groaned, burying his face in her neck as she moaned. His thrusts sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body, bringing her closer to the edge. His tongue trailed up along her neck, her jaw before pulling hers into a dance with his.

His hips slapped against her as he continued to thrust deeply, stroking her inner walls with his length. Her stomach boiled, toes curling as she was brought closer and closer until like a rubber band, her climax snapped.

She moaned into his lips, riding out her orgasm as his grip on her hips tightened. One last thrust before he pressed his length further into her entrance, sealing himself in before unleashing his seed inside.

“ _Pal’vut_ ,” he whispered again, biting into her skin just above her collarbone. Both of their bodies shook and trembled, the two hunters riding out their pleasured waves before she felt him slowly lower them to the ground.

The sudden cold against his bare ass made him hiss, but Torian ensure she sat comfortably on his lap, his member still within her. Words were whispered against her neck, his chin resting on her breasts. She could make them out— _ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_ —I know you forever.

“ _Mesh'la_ ,” he murmured, lifting his head as she kissed his lips. “ _Gar cuyir mesh'la, ner kar'taylir darasuum.”_

She frowned a little. “What’s mesh’la?” she asked and he chuckled at her pronunciation.

“ _Mesh’la_. Beautiful,” he answered, cupping her face into his hands. Those blue gems stared at her, the love and adoration clear as day.

“Charmer,” she smiled warmly, lazily kissing him once more. “We should get back to the ship before he wakes up.”

Torian tightened his grip on her, pressing her body against his as he remembered the unconscious bounty hunter. She kissed his head, smoothing down his slightly ruffled blond strands. If it weren’t for the threat of serious hypothermia, she’d go for a round two right then and there.

 _Back at the ship,_ she told herself.

**oOo**

**_The Tempest…_ **

Gault couldn’t help but smirk when the pair returned to the ship. It was as if the Devaronian had a sixth sense for that kind of thing. With the amount of lovers under his belt, he probably has.

Luckily, he chose to stay quiet. For now.

“Glad to see you both made it back okay,” Mako said from the top floor, looking relieved at the sight of Torian. The slicer leaned against the railing, smiling brightly. “She taking good care of you?”

“Always,” Torian responded, sending the brunette beside him a smile. “We back on the hunt?”

Althena shook her head. “We’ll get going after a little R and R. We deserve it after Belsavis and this,” she said, sensing the excitement among the crew.

“Before we relax—one of Tormen’s lackeys forwarded a star chart to a system called Voss. This place isn’t even on most maps yet. There’s a lot of scuttlebutt about Voss’s discovery on the HoloNet, but it’s pretty far-fetched even for spacer superstition.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips a little. “I’ve heard about it. The planet inhibits a group of Force-users called Mystics that aren’t Jedi or Sith.”

“Grey like you then. You’ll get along famously with them,” Gault commented and she rolled her eyes.

Mako shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever the case, the astrogation computer’s updated and ready to go when you are.”

* * *

_**Mandalorian Translations:** _

_Gev! -_ **Stop!**

_Ibic cuyir nayc gar -_ **This is not you.**

_Gar cuyir Mando, gar cuyir nayc jetiise ra darjetii. _Gar cuyir genet -__ **You are Mandalorian. You are no Jedi or Sith. You are grey.**

__Gar cuyir kovid, draar digur ibac -_ _ **You are strong, never forget that.**

__Ni'm briikase at haa'taylir gar -_ _ **I am happy to look at you.**

__Ni linibar gar -_ _ **I need you.**

__Pal'vut -_ _ **Mine.**

__Hiibir ni -_ _ **Take me.**

__Gar cuyir mesh'la, ner kar'taylir darasuum -_ _ **You are beautiful, my eternal.**

* * *

 

**Songs: Zero from Kuroko no Basket. True Disaster by Tove Lo.**

 


	8. Chapter Seven: Armed To Carry The Weight

** Chapter Seven: **

** Armed To Carry The Weight **

**_A Few Days Later…_ **

**_The Tempest, Nar Shaddaa…_ **

They had grown closer since their reunion on Hoth. More comfortable with each other in many ways. Exposing yourself to someone in both a physical and emotional sense allowed there to be no more secrets between them. Allow them to be on the same wave length.

This was what it felt to be truly loved.

Not that she hadn’t been before. Demetri and Desirae clearly loved her and it would take some time for the sibling bond to reconnect. Master Forgus loved her as both a daughter and sister, wanting what was best for her. But it was different with Torian.

He respected her and her abilities. He knew she could still kick his ass and hold her own. Instead of seeing the Grand Champion, he saw a skilled huntress who conquered. Instead of Mandalore’s daughter, he saw Althena O’Shea of Clan Lok. He saw a woman who fought her entire life for a place to call home.

And she found it with him.

Laying on her stomach on her bed, the brunette was surfing the HoloNet for any and all information on Voss. Any hint of the terrain, culture, laws and anything else that will give her an advantage over her target.

“Anything useful?” Torian asked, appearing in the doorway, carrying a plate that smelt strongly of ingredients that will burn her mouth.

“Not really. We’ll probably get more when we get to the station,” she answered, putting her datapad on the side table. “What is that?”

“Tiingilar. Thought I might make you some,” he responded, sitting next to her on the bed as she rose from her stomach. He handed her a plate, watching as she poked it with her fork. It smelt amazing, but her experience with Mandalorian food so far has been…

“Am I going to live through it?” she asked, watching how he shoved some into his mouth without much hassle. His sinuses must have been burned out a long time ago.

“Think of it as a challenge,” he said. “They say any woman who can survive a plate of tiingilar is a keeper.”

She pursed her lips and stared at it. Taking a deep breath, she brought some into her mouth. Instantly, her tongue screamed at her for water, her nose was cleared and her body burned up. Torian was chuckling at her expression, calmly eating his. Not wanting to be one-upped, she chewed as fast as she could before swallowing it.

“ _Jate_ ,” he approved, smiling as she took a second to process what had just happened. “What’d you think?”

“My taste buds have been roasted,” Althena admitted, swallowing a little, only to cough slightly as the fire burned through her throat. Thumping her chest, the coughing subsided and she dared to take another bite. Since her tongue was practically dead from the first bite, the second one was a lot easier. “But it’s good.”

“Then you’re a keeper,” Torian smiled, leaning over and kissing the side of her head. They continued to eat, both rather hungry and she ensured to give full compliments to the chef.

As they laid there in bed, her head resting on his chest with his arm around her body, the holoterminal alerted them to a call. Groaning, she buried her face in his chest.

“Ignore it,” Torian suggested and she opened her mouth to respond when she heard Two-Vee answering it.

“ _Master Malfoy! A delight to see you,”_ the droid greeted and she froze for a second before rolling out of bed. Grabbing her underwear off of the floor, she threw a simple white singlet over and ran out of her room. “— _Mistress O’Shea is here right now.”_

“Two-Vee go and take inventory stock,” the brunette ordered the droid before turning to her brother. He merely glanced at her attire and shook his head. “You look like you’re about to kill someone.”

“ _Desirae and her crew were captured by the Emperor_ ,” Demetri informed her, anger seeping into his voice. “ _He’s clouded her mind with darkness, training her to be his pawn. She’s been under his control for a little over two months.”_

She had stopped breathing for a second.

When she reunited with her siblings, Desirae was a positive young woman. Bright and full of energy. She was the physical form of the light side of the Force. For her to have been taken to the dark side…

“Where is she?” she asked, finding her voice again as Torian appeared at her side.

“ _His fortress—hidden from scanners and sensors. We’ll head to it on my ship as mine carries access codes. Where are you currently?”_

“Nar Shaddaa. Let me get my crew together and we’ll meet you,” she offered but he shook his head.

“ _You and Torian will be enough. I’m in the Hutt Space so I will swing by. Althena, bring your lightsaber. I need you to be the shadow you were with the Jedi,”_ he said before hanging up.

He put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll get her back,” he vowed and she believed him. With him by her side, watching her six, she honestly believed that they could do it.

“I’m just worried about her when this is all over,” she murmured, moving past and headed back into her room. The two geared up—Torian in his beskar armour while she wore her black tights, grey singlet and a dark brown vest. Pulling out her old, black armoured boots, she threw them on before digging out her dual-lightsaber. She hadn’t touched that one since Alderaan. The one she usually used had been given to her by the Gray Order.

“Make sure you’ve brought plenty of grenades,” Althena instructed, walking into the armoury as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. Torian stopped, staring at her. “What?”

“ _Mesh'la bal buruk,”_ he complimented and she smiled a little, putting several small viroblades into her belt, her boots and her silver cuffs—a tell-tale sign that one was a grey.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she kissed his cheek, leaving him to finish gearing up and found Two-Vee standing by the staircase. “Did you alert the crew?”

“ _Yes Mistress. We will remain here until you both return,”_ the droid chimed dutifully as Torian stepped out. Together, the two Mandalorians left the _Tempest_ and headed to the rendezvous point.

Standing by the sofas were Pierce and a blue Twi’lek woman she didn’t recognise. Pierce noticed their approach and gave her a curt nod in greeting.

“Wow, she does _not_ look like Dem. You sure this is his sister?” the Twi’lek commented, rising from the seat.

“Surgery can work wonders,” Althena said dryly. “Pierce this is Torian.”

“Worked with a Mandalorian once. Hope you live up to it,” Pierce said, marching away. They followed the pair, heading towards where Demetri had his ship kept.

“I’m Vette,” the Twi’lek introduced herself along the way.

“Althena,” she replied as they passed through the airlock. Stepping onto the ship, it was drastically different from hers. The dark, foreboding atmosphere surrounded the ship, unlike her more relaxed one. A ship that only a Sith could be comfortable with.

Rounding the corner, they stepped into view and she immediately sized up her brother’s crew. A Talz stood off to the side watching the Mandalorians in interest. A woman with long, dark brown hair and matching eyes sat on the couch. Demetri stood next to her, his arms crossed over his chest, impatience in his golden eyes.

“ _We’ll be taking off in a minute,”_ a familiar voice announced over the comms. Althena raised a brow at her older brother. “ _Good to see you again, Al.”_

 _“_ Didn’t realise you travelled with my brother, Alyssa,” Althena commented as Demetri walked past her, down a hallway. “Not going to introduce me?”

“It takes about three hours from Nar Shaddaa to the Emperor’s fortress. You can play catch-up later. I want you to spar with me,” he ordered without looking back.

“ _Slanar,_ ” Torian urged when they shared a look. Seeing that he’d be okay, she followed her elder brother down the hall and into what looked to be the storage area.

She barely had time to enter the room before Demetri struck. He threw his lightsaber and she managed to duck in time.

“What the hell?! A little warning first!” Althena exclaimed, ducking behind a crate.

“The Sith won’t give you a warning before slicing your head off,” Demetri responded coldly. Gritting her teeth, she felt the crates behind her back disappear. Instantly, she leaped away as lightning struck where she had been. “I’m preparing you for a fight.”

Althena sprinted past, throwing a few viroblades at him before rolling towards more crates. He dodged two of out three; the third one striking his right shoulder. He barely made a sound as he pulled it out and discarded it onto the floor.

“You’re fighting like a Mandalorian.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I _am_ Mandalorian,” she retorted, gripping a flash bomb in her hand.

“I don’t _need_ a Mandalorian. I _need_ a Shadow. Fight me like one who wields the Force. Not some hunter,” Demetri sneered and her anger flared. The brunette threw the flash bomb but he pushed it away telekinetically. He reached out, lifting her body and chucked it against a wall.

Althena grunted, her head smacking against it. The Sith leaped to attack and she pushed him back a few feet. Demetri landed on his feet, eyes narrowed as she stood up and ignited her green lightsaber.

“A shadow and a hunter are the same thing,” she said before slipping into the Force. Weaving it around her body, she disappeared from sight and stepped into the shadows. Demetri tensed, eyes scanning the room for any sign of her.

Quietly, she moved a box across from her. When his head turned towards it, she struck from behind but met his lightsaber with hers. He pushed her back, striking with speed that left her on the defense.

“You’re sloppy! A Sith could kill you without breaking a sweat!” Demetri barked, pressing her further into the ground until she was on her knees. “I expected more from you.”

Anger fuelled her as she shoved him so fast and far that he flew and landed onto a few crates. They scattered around, a few escaping the room and into the hallway.

“What the hell is your problem?” she demanded, panting a little. The Wrath was strong physically so having continuously being shoved around and on defense wore her out a little. “Is it Des?”

“No,” he answered shortly, rising to his feet and shot bolts of lightning at her. Althena managed to hold them back with her saber but the force from him alone had her moving backwards a little.

“Then why are you taking your anger out on me?”

“I’m preparing you.”

“It feels like you’re punishing me!”

“Don’t be a child.”

“Then why—”

“Because you left!” he roared, his lightning intensifying. Althena was unable to block it and crashed into a pile of crates. Bits of electricity ran through her body, zapping and stinging her body. “You abandoned us, Valarie. Left me to deal with our parents and Carver. Left our sister to the fury of the three of them!”

Wincing, she managed to sit up and glared, guilt racking her conscience. “I had to leave.”

His lips curled. “What made you desert your family? After you promised Desirae to always be there for her until one day she woke up, crying because your bed was empty. So, please enlighten me as to what cause you to abandon her?”

“I didn’t want to die!” Althena shouted at him, gripping the sides of the metal crates. Demetri stared as tears fell down her face. “I didn’t…want to die. Everyone knows that once you step onto Korriban, there are only two ways off of the planet. As an apprentice…or in a body bag.”

She rose to her feet slowly, groaning as her left side hurt. Probably landed hard on the crates. “I overheard one night that our parents were going to send me early—an overseer had taken an interest in me.”

“So you ran away,” Demetri said, golden eyes fixed firmly onto her. She nodded, wiping away some of the tears. “And joined the Jedi.”

“I thought that if I got strong enough, I could come back for Desirae at least. I had already heard rumours that you were Sith,” she confessed, looking down at the floor, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I should have taken Des with me that night but I was selfish and only thought of myself. I regret not taking her but I don’t regret leaving.”

When she raised her head again, she saw those violet orbs that Desirae’s eyes held—that _her_ own eyes used to hold. Demetri marched over and brought her into a hug, his arms enveloping her body.

“I’m sorry for not protecting you better,” the Wrath said quietly, feeling her arms snaked around his back. “I understand why…but I don’t think I’ll ever let go of this anger.”

“You’d be a terrible Sith if you did,” Althena joked, pulling away. “You got her out of there. At least one of us did something right.”

His eyes darkened a little. “Only for her to fall under the Emperor’s control,” he muttered.

“We’ll get her back, Dem. Nothing can stop the Wrath or a Mandalorian,” she told him, holding her hand out to her right. Her lightsaber flew into her waiting hand. “ _Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur_.”

He raised a brow, retrieving his own lightsaber and attaching it to his belt. “Translation?”

She grinned. “Today is a good day for someone else to die.”

**oOo**

**_A Few Hours Later…_ **

**_Emperor’s Fortress…_ **

She assumed they’d be alone in freeing Desirae and her crew. She had been prepared for a tougher fight.

She hadn’t count on an ally on the inside.

“Scourge,” Demetri greeted with a firm nod to the pureblood. He seemed to have been waiting for them by Demetri’s airlock. “Is she alright?”

“Physically, yes. Her mental state is something I cannot speak for,” the pureblood spoke, eyeing Althena. “I sense immense strength in you. The other sister, I presume.”

“Gold star for you. Now where is Des?” Althena demanded, gripping her lightsaber. Scourge raised a single brow, smirking a little in amusement.

“In the interrogation room,” he answered as Demetri headed off left without a word. “We’re freeing her crew then.”

She said nothing as she, Torian and Scourge headed down the opposite way. He led them to the docking bay where several guards stood around.

“ _Gar hiibir te arane, Ni'll mav te ashi_ ,” the brunette told the blond who gave a firm nod, silently agreeing to the plan. Seeing this, she glanced at the Sith. “You and Torian take out the guards while I free Des’s crew.”

Scourge said nothing, leaving her only to assume he agreed to it. Slipping the Force around her, she disappeared and began making her way to the cages. The droid began making noises, detecting a presence.

“Quiet! Des sent me,” she hissed, revealing herself and unlocked cages. When she reached a man with dark hair, fighting erupted by the entrance. “Stay here.”

“How do you know Des?” the black haired man inquired.

“I’m her sister,” she answered shortly before running towards the action. Torian was crouched behind a crate, using it as cover whilst Scourge practically decimated the guards.

“Reinforcements are on their way,” Scourge stated dryly, staring straight ahead. Five seconds after he said that, a dozen guards ran around the corner with their guns pointed at them. “Is that lightsaber just for show or can you actually fight?”

She answered the question by pulling three of them towards her and cutting them. The rest began shooting at them, as if hoping it was enough fire power to overwhelm them.

Torian returned their fire as the other two eliminated them with ease.

“Step away from my ship. We’re leaving,” a tired voice demanded. Althena turned around, seeing Desirae approaching them with caution with another girl beside her. Demetri not too far behind them. Desirae noticed the brunette and blond, smiling weakly at them. “Dem pulled you two into this huh?”

“Wasn’t hard. Barely had to beg me,” she responded, seeing her sister eye the pureblood beside her. “It’s okay, he helped us rescue your crew.”

“ ** _Sister = telling truth. // Sister + Sith = freed us + secured hangar_** ,” the droid chirped, wheeling towards the Knight eagerly.

“More guards will come soon. Shall we go before they arrive?” Scourge suggested but Desirae hesitated. “I could have killed you on Quesh, had I wanted. Did you never wonder why I hesitated?”

“Because we would have hunted you down and killed you,” Althena stated, narrowing her eyes at him.

Scourge glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to the Jedi. “I have waited over three hundred years to see the face that came to me in a vision. Your face.”

“You could’ve told me this on Quesh, or even here in your master’s fortress.”

“I needed to be sure the time had come. Now I know. Only a few beings have ever broken the Emperor’s domination. You and that girl are special,” the pureblood looked over at the girl behind Desirae.

“We have the power to destroy your master,” the Knight stated but Scourge shook his head.

“Not yet. Not without my help.”

Demetri stepped up beside her. “He speaks true,” their elder brother confirmed as Scourge got down on one knee before Desirae.

“I pledge my loyalty to you, Desirae Steele. Take me to your Jedi Council on Tython, and I’ll reveal everything,” Scourge pledged and the black haired guy snorted.

“We’re not actually considering this? I mean, he’s obviously full of awful.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with Doc. This is a trap.”

Desirae glanced at Demetri who squeezed her shoulder. The small, warm smile on his face seemed to be all the reassurances needed. “An old friend told me I’d find a dark ally here. I don’t think he meant Demetri or Valarie so he must have meant you.”

“I will always be Sith,” Scourge reminded her, rising to his feet. “But that does not mean we can’t work together.”

Torian shook his head. “We need to leave now if we want to escape,” the blond voiced.

“Agreed,” Demetri nodded. “Althena and Torian will return on my ship. Scourge, you go with Des and navigate her ship out of the defense grid. I bought us enough time to make it easier for them to slip through. Call me when you’re in hyperspace.”

“Be safe,” Desirae said as they parted ways.

**oOo**

**_The Fury…_ **

“—We’re heading back to Nar Shaddaa now,” Althena informed Mako over the holoterminal. “Des’s been freed and heading to Tython.”

“ _I’m glad she’s okay. One of Tormen’s lackeys called earlier, demanding why we weren’t on Voss yet. I told them the ship was getting repairs after a skirmish with some Republic fighters,”_ the slicer informed her, making her pinch the bridge of her nose. She had totally forgotten about Tormen.

“Thanks Mako. We’ll see you soon,” she responded, hanging up. Turning, she collapsed onto the couch beside Torian. He pulled her closer, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. “Thanks for coming with me on short notice.”

“Don’t be. I got to fight and helped get Desirae back,” he murmured, kissing the side of her head. “Not to mention see another side of you.”

“Oh?” she raised a brow, pulling her head up to meet his gaze. “And did you like what you saw?”

“ _Ni guuror meg Ni haa'taylir_ ,” he said, lightly pressing his lips against hers. She enjoyed the feather-like touch before they broke away. “ _Mando beskar'gam haa'taylir jate'shya bat gar_.”

* * *

**_Translations:_ **

**_Jate -_ ** _Good._

**_Mesh'la bal buruk -_ ** _Beautiful and dangerous._

**_Slanar -_ ** _Go._

**_Gar hiibir te arane, Ni'll mav te ashi -_ ** _You take the guards. I'll free the others._

**_Ni guuror meg Ni haa'taylir -_ ** _I like what I saw._

**_Mando beskar'gam haa'taylir jate'shya bat gar -_ ** _Mandalorian armor look better on you._

* * *

 

**Songs: Armed and Ready by RWBY Volume 4 Soundtrack. Carry That Weight by Jennifer Hudson.**

 


	9. Chapter Eight: Not Afraid To Rise Up

** Chapter Eight: **

** Not Afraid To Rise Up **

**_The Lustre Dawn…_ **

The others seemed to sense her need to be alone as they dispersed from the holoterminal. Only she remained in the room. Her violet eyes stared at the machine in front of her, snippets of her time in the fortress running through her mind.

Destroying droids.

Torturing prisoners.

Killing prisoners…

Swallowing hard, she moved her eyes away from the holoterminal towards her archives. Seeing a blinking light, she moved to investigate it. Resting in the unopened incoming messages, was another one from Bengel Morr.

 _I wonder how’s his progress is coming along,_ Desirae thought, opening it up and activating it onto the holoterminal. Turning back around, she found his holographic form staring at her.

“ _I hope this message finds you well. I tried to see you when you were on Tython. The Council kept everyone away. Now, the temple hallways are filled with rumours. Some say you fell to the dark side and are seeking redemption,”_ he said and she shifted from one foot to the other, arms crossed. “ _Others say you never fell, that you captured a Sith Lord and are using him to hunt down the Emperor. I know the truth is probably a lot more complicated. Honestly, all that matters to me is that you’re alive. For a while, everyone assumed you were dead. When I heard that, I felt like I lost an old friend. I’m glad to know that was just a rumour. May the Force be with you.”_

“And to you as well,” she murmured as the message ended. Bengel was something of a friend to her. After defeating him back on Tython, she and Master Orgus helped him return to the light side. She witnessed his struggle to self-redemption and encouraged him that he was strong enough to embrace the light again.

Now she wondered if she could ever find that strength again.

It was one thing to break free of the Emperor’s control on her mind, but to forgive herself was another matter entirely. Logically she knew she had no control over her actions. That it was the Emperor that made her commit all those horrible acts. But in her heart, she kept blaming herself. Blaming herself for even falling under his control, that she hadn’t fought back sooner.

Taking a seat on the couch, she rested her elbows on her thighs and leaned forward, staring hard at the ground. The things she did make her sick still. Force only knows how Demetri can do it every day of his life and more. He was the Emperor’s Wrath—the man has done acts so horrendous that made her stand against him at times. He was a Sith Lord and she was a Jedi Knight. Light against dark. But somehow, he was still her older brother. His kindness was something she always saw. Made her see the older brother instead of the Sith Lord.

The holoterminal alerted her to an incoming call and she rose to answer it. The holographic form of her older sister flickered to life.

“ _Hey, just checking in on you. It’s been a while since I last saw you,”_ Valarie— _Althena_ , said as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She wore her Mandalorian armour, a change from the last time she saw her. Demetri must have convinced her to become a Force-user to rescue her instead of a Mandalorian. “ _Heard you were on Belsavis. Still chaotic?”_

Desirae’s eyes narrowed a little. “Belsavis is the Republic’s most guarded prison,” she stated as her sister raised a brow. “Of course _you_ knew about it. When were you on Belsavis?”

“ _Couple of weeks ago. Don’t ask why. Better if you didn’t know,”_ Althena said quickly, leaving no room for questions. Desirae closed her mouth. “ _How are you feeling?”_

 _“_ Fine,” Desirae said shortly. Althena just looked at her, waiting. Eventually her shoulders slumped and she sighed. “Horrible. I keep remembering everything I did…I wonder if that’s Dem’s life every day.”

“ _It’s not easy being Sith,”_ the brunette agreed.

“How can you live like that? Serving the Emperor who wants to extinguish all life in the galaxy? Doesn’t it make you sick? Don’t you ever feel guilty?” she inquired a little harshly.

Althena shifted her stance, pursing her lips a little. “ _My options are a little limited considering the Republic wants my head.”_

 _“_ Because you killed Master Jarro!”

“ _I do what I have to do Des. My services in the Empire are a necessary evil to get by. We were born Imperials in case you’ve forgotten.”_

Desirae glared. “ _I_ am _not_ Imperial!” she snapped and her sister returned her gaze with an equally chilling look. It reminded her of Demetri a little.

“ _And I am Mandalorian. You don’t care that Dem is part of that life you scorn at. Why am I so different?”_ Althena asked, staring at her hard. Desirae stared back until it became too much and looked away. She raised a sound point. Demetri being Sith didn’t bother her as much as Althena being Mandalorian.

 _No. That’s not the true issue,_ she realised. “Because with Dem, I know where his loyalties lie. I can expect him to side with the Empire. With you? You claim to be neutral but eventually you’ll have to pick a side. This war is starting again and you can’t play both the Republic or the Empire. You’re going to have to pick one.”

“ _Not if I try my damn hardest to stay out of it,”_ Althena responded firmly and paused, listening to something. “ _Sorry. I have to go. Got another job to finish. I’ll talk to you again later.”_

Desirae said nothing as her sister hung up. Clenching her fists at her sides, she shook her head. Maybe she was unleashing a bit of her anger out on her sister but that wasn’t she couldn’t help.

When she found her again, part of her expected Althena to be on her side. That maybe she could convince her sister to leave bounty hunting behind and become a Jedi again. She had heard tales growing up in the order and from her various masters about Master Forgus and his Padawan Valarie. How where ever they went, things got better for those left behind. Families, order and harmony restored. She had strived to become something akin to that, to follow in her older sister’s footsteps.

But Althena made it very clear that her days as a Jedi were over. That she was a Grey Jedi—neutral in the Force. Not to mention, her new embrace into the Mandalorian society. How she found something special amongst those savage warriors was something that alluded her.

“ ** _Jedi = okay?_** ” Teeseven asked, rolling back into the room and gaining her attention. No, she was not okay. What she did in the past was something that will continue to haunt her.

_Unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation and realise it is over, you can never move forward._

One of her older masters told her that when she was younger. When she had first arrived to Tython, she felt guilty for leaving Demetri behind despite him telling her to go. She wanted him with her, away from her parents. She struggled the first few weeks to accept that she was part of the Jedi Order and he was to be part of the Sith. But when her kind master told her those words, she finally step into the light.

This was no different.

An idea came to her as she ran her fingers through her long, black hair. “Teeseven, do you have a viroblade?” she asked the droid who produced one and she grabbed it.

“ ** _Jedi + viroblade = ?_** ” the little droid asked as she bunched her hair in one hand.

“I’m reclaiming what the Emperor took from me,” Desirae answered, slicing through her hair steadily. When she cut the last strand, her now bob styled hair fell against her face. “And moving on with my choices.”

“ ** _Teeseven = does not understand. Jedi + hair = look good!_** ” the astromech chirped happily, coaxing a smile from the knight.

**oOo**

**_One Month Later…_ **

**_The Tyrant…_ **

The blaster fire flew across and sunk itself into the soldier’s head. His body crumbled to the ground, no movement left. Althena stood up straighter, keeping her blasters out as she and Torian cautiously walked towards the bridge.

“Just once, could things go easy?” Althena complained as they took care of the last couple of Republic soldiers near the bridge. “Go from A to B without taking a damn detour.”

Torian’s lips twitched in a smile. “Then things wouldn’t be as interesting,” the blond said.

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “Should’ve figured you’d say that. Anything to get the blood racing.”

“You’ve always got my blood racing.”

“Charmer,” she said as they entered the bridge. A few soldiers slowly rose from the ground upon their arrival. Her eyes went straight for their injuries—a couple of bruises, cuts and scratches here and there. They got off lucky compared to the rest she saw on her way there.

“You must be the bounty hunter Rogue. Thanks for the rescue,” one of the soldiers—a less injured one—said. “Once they killed the captain, we thought the fight was as good as done.”

She could hear more blaster fire in the distance. “Override the lockdown while we deal with this,” she ordered them. Not wanting for a response, she and Torian began laying out traps near the entrance before taking cover.

Gun aimed firmly at the entrance, Althena watched as a unit of Republic soldiers rounded the corner. One crossed over the trip wire, setting it off and blowing up those nearby. The rest were firing at the two Mandalorians. Before Althena could fire back, Tormen slammed onto the bridge, knocking a few back.

The Sith dealt with them with ease. Seeing no point, Althena rose from cover as the Imperial men approached him. She could sense the displeasure rolling off of the Sith in large waves.

Torian noticed her frowning. “ _Ni liser aalar bic sa pirusti_ ,” he told her quietly, drawing to her side. They had both agreed back on the ship that in Tormen’s presence they would speak strictly in Mando. Last thing she wanted was for that Sith to catch on how she _really_ felt about him.

“—It’s a relief to see you unscathed,” the soldier stuttered, trembling a little.

“Where is Captain Evien?” Darth Tormen asked.

“I—he—the captain is dead, sir—my lord.”

“And yet you avoided his fate.”

“Yes—I mean—no, we were surre—” the soldier was cut off as Darth Tormen killed them swiftly.

“Ouch,” Torian muttered, looking at the dead men as Tormen approached the pair. The blond tensed up beside her, staring at the Sith Lord.

“I have you to thank for a ship,” he said and she raised a brow.

“I hope not _all_ of your business transactions end that way,” Althena commented.

“Only to those that fail me. This is something you have not done,” Tormen responded curtly before barking orders at the remaining crew members. “I am mobilising my entire division to Corellia. Their rebellion will be crushed. Corellia will fall, but military victory will not be enough. I do not want the Republic merely defeated. They _must_ submit. There is a massive resistance supporting the Republic’s defense of Corellia. You must secure the rebel leaders. I will make them kneel. When the rebellion bows before Corellia’s rightful leaders, our trap will be set.”

Her eyes narrowed a little, catching onto his plan. “Hearing that Corellia seceded will draw both Jun Seros and the Supreme Chancellor out,” she realised and Tormen smirked.

“A compact will be signed, publically. Corellia’s government will demand the Supreme Chancellor to rectify the treaty and withdraw Republic troops. The Supreme Chancellor will have to acknowledge that the Corellians have chosen Imperial rule, but not before Jun Seros convinces him that the Jedi can still turn the tide,” Tormen explained and she nodded.

“The moment that Jedi shows his face, I’ll blast it off,” she swore, clenching her fist. Jun Seros has been a thorn in her side and she needed to get rid of him. Her freedom relied on him being dead. “When do we start?”

“Immediately,” he answered. “I have sent my forces ahead, under command of General Krau. Meet with him and proceed according to plan. When the _Tyrant_ is hyperspace capable, I will join you.”

“See you on Corellia then,” Althena said, departing quickly. The less time she spent in Tormen’s presence, the less strain it took to conceal her connection to the Force. Last thing she needed right now was to either fight the Sith Lord or have him drag her to Korriban. Or at least _try_ to drag her.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Ni liser aalar bic sa pirusti -_ ** _I can feel it as well._

* * *

**Songs: Rise Up by Beyonce. Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey.**

**Short chapter I know. Been busy since I moved into my new place and we lost two people at work so I'm pulling up to 45-50 hours a week. Good money but damn I am so tired....**

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine: The Heavy Never Give Up

** Chapter Nine: **

** The Heavy Never Give Up **

**_Corellia…_ **

“Watch these rebels sign our enemies’ death warrants,” Tormen gloated, unable to hold back the smirk plastered over his face. He strode past towards the balcony over-looking the amphitheatre without waiting for her response.

Holding back a groan, she followed, her crew trailing after her.

“Corellia’s seen better days,” Gault commented quietly, falling into step with the brunette. “I don’t see this getting better for them.”

“Gault Rennow _actually_ thinking of others for once? You must be drunk,” she teased, giving him a sideways glance with one brow raised.

“Had some Corellian brandy back on the _Tempest_. Thought it’d be appropriate.”

“You better not have emptied the bottle,” Mako pipped up, datapad in hand. “That one was expensive.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little slicer head,” Gault responded as they approached the balcony. All conversations fell silent as the crew witnessed the rebel leaders signing the waver. Turning, a grey-haired man dressed in political robes took to the podium.

“Supreme Chancellor Janarus, respected members of the Galactic Senate, the Corellian people have chosen. We will not continue to be held captive by a failed system. I ask—no, I _demand_ that Supreme Chancellor Janarus ratify this treaty and acknowledge Corellia as a sovereign system of the Sith Empire,” he declared proudly. The entire hall erupted into a mixture of cheers and applause.

“Guy knows how to make a speech. Who is he anyway?” Althena asked, arms crossed over her chest.

“Cal Falcone. The Prime Minister of Corellia,” Darth Tormen answered, though by the clear tone of displeasure leaking through his voice, Althena guessed Falcone was going to become the _former_ Prime Minister.

And it seemed she was correct on her feeling. As soon as Falcone approached them, Tormen swiftly ended his life without a second thought. All because the man failed to quell the civil uprisings.

“With the public statement made, we wait until the Supreme Chancellor arrives—Jun Seros no doubt with him. Enjoy the break,” Tormen marched away from them, seeming to mingle among the Corellian government officials.

Althena glanced at Cal Falcone’s lifeless body and shook her head. Spotting a nearby Imperial soldier, she whistled and caught his attention. “You might want to clean this up,” she gestured to the body before moving away.

“I know we’re only here to get to Master Seros, but I want to get as far away from Tormen as possible. Guy scares the shit out of me,” Mako shuddered as they gathered by a pillar.

“Blizz hopes boss doesn’t end up like that,” the small Jawa chimed in agreement.

“Also a message came for you. Some woman named Avarnya,” Mako added, handing her the datapad. Althena recognised the name instantly and eagerly read the encrypted message. It was a set of co-ordinates, leading towards an abandoned building near Axial Park. Along with the words:

**_Bring your robes._ **

After promptly deleting the message, she handed the slicer the data pad back. “A grey area,” she informed her crew, using the code word. “Think you guys can hang back here for a while?”

“Sure thing boss!” Blizz nodded, answering for their rag tag group. Gault assured her that he’d think of a reasonable cover story while Mako would take care of her digitally. Seeing as they were secured enough, Althena began making her way out of the amphitheatre.

“ _Ke'pare_ ,” Torian called, jogging towards her as she neared the doorway. He stopped in front of her, allowing her to notice his height. He’d gotten a fraction taller than her recently and was filling out his armour a bit more. Even bits of his baby face were being replaced the mature man the blond was becoming. “ _Oya'karir pirusti_.”

“ _Vor entye_. Try to stay away from Tormen while I’m gone,” she ordered gently as he reached out, cupping her face in his hand. His blue eyes stared at her, as if taking a photographic memory of every little detail, such as her freckles, her eye colour and strands of hair. “Torian?”

“When Jun Seros is dealt with…there’s something I want to talk to you about,” he informed her, lightly kissing her lips.

Her curiosity was piqued. “No chance you can tell me now?” she asked, raising a brow as he smirked.

“Think of it as motivation to return sooner,” Torian said, kissing her once more before releasing her face. Smiling, she placed her helmet on her head and stepped out.

After stopping by her ship to grab her lightsaber and robes, it hadn’t taken long for her to find the remote hideout where the co-ordinates led to. From the looks of it, it used to be an old tea shop that had been ransacked and partially destroyed during the early battles.

Stepping over the debris, Althena maneuverer her way through caved in walls, blown open holes until she reached the basement. Standing in the middle of the room was a blue Twi’lek woman dressed in dark grey scavenger robes.

“Nice place you got here,” Althena commented, smirking at the woman. “Though I think you should demand a cheaper rent.”

“Indeed,” Avarnya smiled, bowing her head slightly. “I am glad to see you are well. Most of the order had wondered what became of you since you’ve become the Republic’s Most Wanted.”

“More than half those chargers are made up by the way,” the brunette quickly defended herself, removing her helmet and rested it against her hip. “But that’s about to be taken care of. What’s the mission?”

“With the recent development of Corellia officially declaring themselves as an Imperial world, they will hasten to eliminate all Republic forces—including Jedi presence. A few of us are here to ensure that the Republic succeeds,” Avarnya informed her, showing her a holographic map layout of Coronet City. A few red dots blinked into her attention. “An agent of the Sith Emperor is aiming to lay waste to the city.”

“So are we directly or indirectly interfering?” Althena asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Indirectly. This will improve morale among the troops, SIS and the Republic overall if the Jedi succeed. The Jedi Commander Desirae Steele is gathering her forces but they’re spread thin across the city. The opportunity for the Imperials to send assassins or Sith to kill them is too great,” she brought up the profile for Master Kiwiiks. Althena recognised her from her days as a Padawan. “You will guard Master Kiwiiks. She’ll be at these co-ordinates.”

“Got it,” she nodded, moving to change out of her armour into the flexible robes. Placing the hood over her head, she soon departed from the abandoned tea shop.

**oOo**

She sensed her way before entering the broken factory. A familiar, reassuring presence that hastened her pace, turning her run into a full-blown sprint.

Doc was clearly surprised at the sudden urgency. “Des wait up!”

She ignored him and rounding the corner, she saw Master Kiwiiks being helped onto her feet by a figure in a light grey cloak. By their feet were two dead assassins, allowing her to put the two together.

“Thank you, friend,” Master Kiwiiks bowed her head.

“Don’t mention it,” the figure responded, sheathing her yellow lightsaber.

“Master Kiwiiks, are you all right?” Desirae called, coming to a halt as she neared them. Doc finally managed to catch up, muttering about ‘needing to exercise more’ and ‘his talents are aren't athletic.’ Both of which she ignored again.

Master Kiwiiks smiled warmly at the sight of her. “Better, now that those assassins were dealt with. They were highly persistent. Before they attacked, they showed me a holo of Master Braga. He ordered them to kill me.”

Desirae’s eyes widened slightly. “How did he sound? Was there any trace of his true self?”

“It _seemed_ like him, but that cold-blooded killer couldn’t be my old friend,” Master Kiwiiks shook her head sadly. “If not for Diana here, I would have been killed.”

She finally locked eyes with her sister. “It seems Diana came in the nick of time. I thought your order didn’t interfere with us.”

“Luckily for you, the order hates the Imperials,” Althena responded, handing her a data chip card. “All information gathered by us on Imperial troop movement, plans, missions, operations and army size is on there. I don’t think I have to tell you how to use it.”

Remembering their last conversation explained the blunt tone her sister was using. Turning away from her, she smiled at Master Kiwiiks. “Master Satele appointed me the supreme commander of the Jedi forces here. You should meet our reinforcements at these co-ordinates,” she explained, handing the Jedi a datapad.

Master Kiwiiks face fell slightly. “I fear I am not much of a soldier. I never truly recovered after what happened to me on Tatooine. I’ve barely managed to survive so far. Perhaps my talents are better applied elsewhere.”

“Don’t worry. Des would never send an old lady into a war zone. Right?” Doc questioned, raising a brow at her.

“Of course not!” Desirae quickly agreed, appalled at the idea.

“Someone could escort the wounded to the medical transports,” Althena suggested, putting a hand on her hip.

“Agreed. Go and save as many lives as you can,” the commander said, giving the Jedi Master a hug.

“When you find Master Braga, please bring him home alive,” she pleaded softly in her ear. Desirae swallowed hard, tightening her grip in response. Eventually, Master Kiwiiks broke away and left the three in the factory.

As soon as she was gone, the young Jedi turned to her sister. “Why are you really here?”

“I’m on a job. But my order is serious—the Empire cannot win Corellia,” Althena told her, glancing at her hand. “We’ll be helping you but the Republic had to take the credit.”

Hope rose within her. “Will you join me? We could use any Force user you’re willing to spare,” she admitted but her smile fell when Althena shook her head.

“I’m needed elsewhere but I’m pretty sure your reinforcements have us anyway,” she paused, listening to something through her comm before looking back at her. “I have to go but be careful Des. There’s a lot of shit happening on Corellia.”

“Wait!” Desirae called out as Althena departed. Pausing, the brunette glanced over her shoulder. “Demetri…he’s not here is he?”

“Just you and me. Heard Alyssa is here too,” the brunette commented, resuming her departure.

**oOo**

**_Green Gardens…_ **

When Jun Seros began this witch hunt against her, Althena did her best to ignore him. He was just some old guy who got pissed because she had killed another Jedi Master. But when he killed the other hunters and put her on the Most Wanted list?

It became personal.

Striding into the Green Gardens with Torian by her side, Althena had long decided how she was going to end this feud. Because as much as she tried to avoid killing members of the Jedi Order, Jun Seros made himself the exception. He was under the impression that she was just a bounty hunter. And she would use that to her advantage.

One of the Jedi spotted her. “An intruder!” she announced, alerting everyone to the two Mandalorians. Immediately, they were surrounded as all Jedi but Seros unsheathed their lightsabers.

“Go,” he ordered, looking at each of them. “Do your part to liberate Corellia. This is a private matter.”

“Heard the Barsen’thor is trying to take back the Guardian Hold One. You might want to give him a hand,” Althena suggested, noticing the slight widened eyes on Seros’s face. He quickly masked it with suspicion, sending her a glare.

“You know what’s required of you. Go,” he dismissed them once more. Both parties waited until the last Green Jedi had left the building. “You’re persistent. Stubborn. I suppose that’s why you excel at what you do, but the price is high. What won’t a Mandalorian put aside for pride?”

Torian went to step forward, angered by the insult but Althena held out an arm, signalling for him to stop.

“ _Kaysh insults mhi!”_ the blond hissed and she understood his anger perfectly.

“ _Kaysh mirdir vi cuyir vheh'ade._ _Ni Kelir tengaanar him ibac kaysh cuyir wrong,”_ she told her lover calmly, returning her gaze back to the Jedi. “The same can be said about the Jedi. Your order preaches about not seeking revenge and yet you have done it.”

“Blasphemy! I have done nothing but sought to bring you to justice. You were the one who turned this into a personal vendetta!”

She removed her helmet, tossing it to the side. She wanted to look him in the eye when she spoke her next words.

“Is it justice when you frame someone for crimes they did not commit?” she questioned and continued before he could cut her off. “There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no chaos, there is harmony. Two parts of your code that you broke.”

His brows furrowed, mouth twisting and his fist clenched his lightsaber hard. “You still killed Kellian Jarros. You chose to do that, just like you chose to kill everyone sent to bring you to justice. You could have surrendered at any time. You chose to become a murderer and a terrorist. I only turned all that senseless destruction towards a righteous purpose,” he told her and her eyes widened. It finally dawned on her. There were many possible explanations as to why Jun Seros had pursued her but one stood out.

He had loved Kellian.

It wasn’t unheard of for members of the Jedi Order to prefer the same sex as them. It was rare, but not unheard of.

Althena could imagine the pain he had been going through. To lose someone you care deeply for…she spared a glance at Torian. His eyes met hers, seeming confused as to why hers held guilt in them.

“If using you to expose the Sith’s true face has dirtied my hands, so be it,” he shifted into a battle stance, lightsaber held in a defensive position. “It’s time to answer for your crimes.”

She said nothing, choosing to allow her actions speak louder. Originally, she was going to fight him by using the Force. It was something he wouldn’t expect. But her brief training with Demetri had made her realise something. She could fight as both a Force user and a Mandalorian.

And that’s exactly what she did.

Using her flame thrower to put him on the defensive, she then shoved him into a wall with the Force. He had been taken off guard and unable to block it as his body was slammed against the hard surface.

He had intended to kill her and Torian.

She wasn’t going to show any mercy.

**oOo**

**_The Tempest…_ **

“— _As far as anyone knows, Tormen died in a foolish naval battle. Let’s leave it that way,”_ the Chancellor suggested and she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No arguments here,” she agreed. “For what it’s worth? You’re a good man, Chancellor. The Republic will be worse off without you.”

His eyes softened. “ _I’m glad you aren’t the monster Jun made you out to be. I hope you continue to use such good judgement in the future.”_

 _“_ I’m a Mandalorian, Chancellor. We may not follow your rules, but we’ve got our priorities straight. You may not know how to handle a blaster, but you’re prepared to die for what you believe in. That’s good enough for me. Live in honour, Chancellor. Where ever you end up.”

“ _You as well, Rogue,”_ he responded before ending the call. She stood back, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palms and sighed. Reports from Alyssa had come in—the Republic had taken back the Guardian Holds and all of the Children of the Empire that had lived in secret were outed. No reports about Desirae just yet, but Althena knew her sister would be fine.

 _If she can survive the trauma of being under the Emperor’s control, she can handle facing him again. This time, she’ll be stronger,_ she thought, recalling Demetri mentioning that Scourge stayed with their sister.

She sensed his approach just before his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. Althena sank back, enjoying the feeling as Torian laid a few, small kisses to her neck.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ ,” he murmured and she smiled, moving her body so that she face him.

She smiled playfully at him. “Why does that sound like you’re about to hit me up for a favour,” she commented, earning a chuckle from the blond.

“You could say that,” he agreed and released her, getting down on one knee. Althena’s heart leapt into her throat, eyes widened and mouth covered with one hand. “Will you marry me?”

She was surprised that he was asking so soon.  And yet, it felt more right than anything else in her life. Her love for Torian was the one thing she was certain on in her chaotic life. She would rather die than to be parted from him and she knew he felt the same.

Tears sprung into her eyes as she nodded. “Yes,” she choked out as he rose to his feet, a look of relief on his face. Pulling him closer, she kissed him passionately. He returned it before pulling it away, wiping away her tears with his calloused thumbs.

“ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,”_ he vowed, kissing her forehead. “I know you forever, _cyare.”_

“ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_ ,” Althena repeated, kissing between his brows. “I know you forever, _kar'ta._ ”

His eyes softened. “There will be a proper ceremony. Mandalore will have to oversee our vows again and then,” he paused, kissing her knuckles. “You will be Althena Cadera.”

She smiled at that before her brows furrowed. “Are Demetri and Desirae able to attend? I know they’re not Mando but they’re my only blood relatives left,” she explained and he nodded.

“Family is more than blood. But I’m sure Mandalore will allow them to. It’ll be a lot harder for Desirae though,” he warned her and she nodded, understanding the severity of her request.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ke'pare -** _Wait._

**_Oya'karir pirusti -_ ** _Hunt well._

**_Vor entye -_ ** _Thank you._

**_Kaysh insults mhi! -_ ** _He insults us!_

**_Kaysh mirdir vi cuyir vheh'ade. _Ni Kelir tengaanar him ibac kaysh cuyir wrong -__ ** __He thinks we are animals. I shall show him that he is wrong._ _

**__Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum -_ _ ** __I love you._ _

**__Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde -_ _ ** __We are one together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors._ _

* * *

**___Songs: Heavy by Linkin Park ft. Kiiara._ **

 

 

 


End file.
